Twisted Fate
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: Kagome begins to leave the camp to go to Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha finds out, he kills Sesshomaru. Kagome is then sent back to her time, and finds herself in Ouran. What will happen? Not good at summaries. R&R
1. What Happens, Happens

**The Prince and the...** **Demon?**

**(A/N: Ok Sesshy's gonna be a bit OOC, and so is Inuyasha, but please, bear with it. And just for this story, Ouran is high school and college. Kagome will be referred to as both male and female.)**

By: Melissa May

**Chapter 1: **

Normal POV

About 3 weeks ago, Kagome began her habit of leaving the Inu-Tachi camp late at night, and going to see Sesshomaru. Her original purpose was to train to be better than that clay pot Kikyo, but... slowly, she's been falling for him. She especially became attracted to him when he did a blood transfusion, making her his imouto (1) and a demon.

She could change back and forth from her demon form, half demon form, and human form.

Her demon form is just like Sesshomaru's, but with ice blue eyes and black spots. Her half demon form is mostly normal, but she has silver hair like Sesshomaru, and dog ears like Inuyasha. Her human form, is well, normal. She can seal her inner demon, making her appear like a regular human. She has also inhabited some powers of both of the brothers.

She has a sword that is a mix of tetsaiga and tenseiga, made from Sesshomaru's fang. She has Inuyasha's Blades of Blood, Wind Scar and Backlash Wave, and Sesshomaru's Poison Claws, Light Whips (which she can add poison to, or not), and Meidou Zangetsuha. Her sword also hold the power to save lives, and destroy them.

When with Sesshomaru, she's in her half demon form, but when with Inuyasha and them, she's in her human form.

Her and Sesshomaru were doing their nightly spar, swords clashing and poison claws flying through the air. She paused for a moment to take a quick breath, as one drop of sweat slid down her face. _'Damn.'_ she thought, for the purpose of this match was to see who would break sweat first. Obviously, he won. He had his arrogant smirk on. _'Arrogant bastard.'_ She thought, crossing her arms.

She immediately regretted that thought. She watched as her aniki's(2) face fell stoic, and he said in monotonous voice, "I may be arrogant, but I am no bastard, imouto." She cursed herself. She had forgotten to put the barrier around her thoughts, as Sesshomaru can read minds. "Don't read my mind without my permission!" She screamed. He smirked again. "Hn." she 'Tch'ed.

Later that night, Kagome looked around for Sesshomaru, but he was no where in sight. She decided to go looking for him. She wandered all around the forest, looking for her aniki, but couldn't find him. After a while she got bored of trying to find him, so she headed to Goshinboku(3). She found him there, up in the branches. She jumped 20 feet in the air, landing on the branch. "What is wrong, my Lord Fluff?" She asked, concerned and jokingly.

He 'Hn'ed and went silent. "My lord?" ... Nothing. "My lo-" "...Kagome?" He interrupted. "Yes?" 'Do you..." He hesitated. "Huh?" After a while, he continued. Do you regret leaving my bro- Inuyasha whom you cherished so?" She thought about it. "No. Plus, it's not like I don't see him anymore." She replied with a kind smile.

"...Are you sure you do not regret it?" He asked again. "I said no and I mean NO. That's final. Case closed." He nodded and then whispered something, like a question, under his breath. She cupped her hand and put it to her ear, gesturing for him to speak up. "Kagome... Do you have any emotions for me?" She looked at him like he was a psycho maniac. "Duh, your my Aniki!" He looked her in the eye with... wait, was that EMOTION in his eyes? Oh...

Realization hit her. "OH! um... i... you... like... uh..." She stuttered. "Y-Yes." She said softly. He looked her in the eye. "Do you really?" Her face turned red and she face soon melted into a warm smile. She shuddered mentally. It was unnatural, but it suited him. "Good."He pulled her into his lap and looked down at her, his silver hail creating a veil around her face. She smiled back and closed her eyes contently. Soon, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(Should I stop? *Sees fans with torches and pitchforks ready* Nah...)**

Sometime during the night, Kagome and Sir Fluff awoke to a twig snapping. She shot up, her dog ears twitching. She caught a hint of red, and she was drowned in a wave of guilt. "Inuyasha.." She whispered loud enough for the hanyou below could hear. He stepped out from the bushes, with tears threatening to spill. "So this is where you've been going every night? To be with my damn brother? Kagome, how could you?" He asked, as more guilt rained down on her. "I..." she trailed off as painful memories of him and Kikyo filled her mind.

"I did it because... I knew I could never live up to your expectations. Not without training. I'm so sorry." He looked at her, pain and sadness clear. Sesshomaru, who was observing this whole ordeal, decided to pull a VERY dangerous stunt. Hehe... the risks of life. Either you take them, or you miss out.

He pulled Kagome's face toward his, and his lips found their way to hers. She gasped slightly, and he took yet another risk by slipping his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments had passed, he pulled away, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Kagome's first move was to look down to Inuyasha. He had even more pain and sadness in his expression. But... Sesshomaru had added 2 other emotions to the party: Hate and anger.

She jumped down and cautiously walked toward him, gently cooing his name. When she was 5 feet in front of him, he snapped. His eyes turned crimson red in hate for his brother. Because she was closest, he decided to take out his rage on her.

He raced toward her, and slashed his claws, creating scars all down her back, arms, legs and a long scar across her left eye. She tried to fight back, but all she could do was use a time spell on him. The spell made that person stop moving for 2 minutes. She turned to Sesshomaru, who was in to much shock to do anything.

"Sesshomaru, there is no doubt I am about to be killed. So.. I just wished to tell you... I love you, so much. But please, do me 2 things. 1, please, move on after my death. 2, let Inuyasha live in peace. Do not get revenge. Everything happens for a reason, ne?" She smiled weakly as she turned to the frozen Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry. I.. I wish I could've gotten along better with you. And, tell everyone I love them, and I wish things didn't have to turn out like this." She said, the weak, sad smile still on her face. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and whispered, "I love you all." under her breath as her spell wore expected an excruciating pain to hit her, but it never came. Just a grunt and a warm liquid splattering on her. she opened her eyes, and was completely horrified.

Sesshomaru was on his knees in front of her, with Inuyasha's clawed hand in his chest. The liquid that had splattered onto her was his blood. "No..." She whispered as his dying body fell to the ground. She kneeled next to him, and tried to use her miko powers to heal him. However, because of all the emotions building up within her, she was unable to heal him, as her demon side was threatening to release itself.

She tried to ignore it, and stood up. Walking over toward Inuyasha, who was grinning evilly, her demon side finally emerged. Her eyes turned black as she rushed at him, all the while explaining herself. Her demon side backed down when all that was left of the hanyou was a pool of blood, and bones. before Inuyasha had attacked the, he had taken off his cloak of the fire rat. Kagome picked it up and held it to her chest as she rushed over to the barely-alive Sesshomaru.

"Kagome..." he started. "I need _you_ to promise _me _2 things, now. 1, I... I need you to call me Sir Fluffy one more time." He smiled weakly, as she laughed a small, painful laugh. "Oh my dear Sir Fluff, you will always be my knight in shining armor. I promise." He nodded. She rested her head on his chest and began quietly cry.

"2, I need you to stay with me like this. And when I die, I need you to not cry for me, and remember me as a good memory. Also, bury me under the Goshinboku. And when you go home, move on, please. Find a new special person. Fall in love again. Just... make sure he does not make you suffer. And cherish me, always. Here." He said, before pulling a golden necklace out of his haori. She studied it carefully. It was a golden heart with a crescent moon on it.

On the back, Sesshomaru had it engraved to say: '_Dear Kagome, Cherish me, always. I love you. ~Yours truly' _" Oh, Sesshomaru... Thank you so much..." he smiled again as she put it on. He put his hand on her head, and kept it there until his last breath vanished. His hand fell off her head limply, and tears slid down her pale skin. She kissed him for the first and last time, and buried him with a blood-red rose in his hand. She buried another rose right under the surface. she turned her head to the sky as it began to snow. She unknowingly began to sing the one and only song that matched her feelings- Eternal Snow.

**"Kimi wo suki ni natte, dorekurai, tatsu no Kanna...**

**How long has it been since I fell in love with you?**

**Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de**

**My feelings only increase**

**Kimi wa konno omoi kidzuiteiru no kanna...**

**Will you notice them,**

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo**

**Even though I never once put them into words?**

**Yuki no youni tadashi zuka ni**

**Like the snow they just**

**Furitsumori tsudzukete Yuku**

**quietly keep accumulating."**

About here, Lady Midoriko appeared, which went unnoticed by the mourning girl. The young miko looked to be in so much pain, Midoriko used her own miko powers to transport the girl back to her own world. They ended up in an academy for rich families. They were in a hallway, and Kagome was still singing her mournful song for her lost love. Lady Midoriko had also used her powers to begin a new life for Kagome. She now looked like a male. She had silver hair like Sesshomaru's, and was wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a white long sleeve button up shirt. Kagome's name had stayed the same, but all personal information, including gender, had been erased. No one but Kagome's family, who had died in a car accident, knew that he, was really a she.

**"Hold me tight, konna Omoi Nara**

**hold me tight if this is how it feels**

**Dareka ni suki ni naru Kimochi**

**I didn't want to know what it was like**

**Shiritaku nakatta yo**

**to be in love with someone**

**I love you namida tomaranai**

**I love you my tears won't stop falling.**

**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**

**and So I wish**

**Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo**

**I had never met you."**

After she finished her song, she opened her eyes and found herself in an empty hallway. She got up and walked around aimlessly for at least half an hour. She then found herself in front of a door. The only reason she stopped at this door, though, was because behind it, there was 2 people with an auras that rivaled Sesshomaru's. She needed to see who. She pushed the door open, only to be showered in red rose petals. _'What the HELL is this?' _Kagome thought as she stared at the scene before her.

There was a chair in the middle of the room, with a blond guy sitting in the left, behind the chair, were 2 auburn haired twins with mischievous grins on their faces. To the right, behind the chair, was a black haired guy with glasses. behind Glasses Dude, was another black haired guy. He seemed to be a silent type. Cool. He had one of the aura's that matched Sesshomaru's. On the floor in front of them, was a dirty blond haired boy who looked to be about 5, but I could already tell he was about 17. Wow, nice combination.

(./75/159195151_)

"Welcome to the host club." they chorused together. "Oh, it's just a guy." One of the twins said. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" The other stated. She nodded. The one with glasses looked puzzled. "I have no information on this young man. How odd." He said. What, was he a stalker? Probably. Wait... He was the other one with Sesshomaru's aura. Now it makes sense.

The blond from the chair walked up to me and examined Kagome. "What a good looking young man. but, who knew he would be so gay as to walk into a host club?" He said to no one in particular. _'Wait, GAY? THESE IDIOTS THINK I'M GAY?'_ Her hand automatically moved on reflex. A loud sound was heard across the campus as her palm connected with his cheek. HARD. He automatically went to his corner of woe.

"Damn idiots! I am NOT GAY!" she shouted loudly. Glasses walked up to her. "Would you mind telling us why you walked into a host club, Mr. ..." He trailed off. "Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi." she announced. "And, I only came in here because..." she stopped. What would they think if she told them she sensed someone's aura? They'd probably have her sent to an insane asylum. "Because I got lost. I've never been here before." she finished. It wasn't really a lie.

"Well, just how did you come to arrive, then?" She thought for a moment. "AH, DAMN IT, LADY MIDORIKO!" She screamed. "Excuse me a moment." She stepped outside the door. She pulled the full jewel out. They hadn't beaten Naraku yet, but Kikyo had stolen it and given it to Inuyasha, who gave it to her before she had begun to leave at night.

She summoned Lady Midoriko. "Kagome," Midoriko greeted. Kagome began her rant right away. "Midoriko, why the HELL did you send me away? I was perfectly fine!" she yelled, unaware of the host club listening at the door. "You were obviously not. You were mourning for him, Kagome. I could not stand to see you like that, So I sent you back to your time." Midoriko said calmly.

"I was fine! I may have been having a rough time at the moment, but that's only because they were both killed right before my eyes! And it was all my fault! Did you expect me to be happy that my best friend and only love died? I could have stayed with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, I could've even stayed with Kaede! but why in the name of hell did you have to send me back?" The older woman was becoming frustrated at the miko.

"Kagome, what has happened has happened, there is no going back now. Can you at least respect the decisions I've made?" Both priestesses were growing angry. "I know it wounds you deeply, but there is no way you can change my mind." Kagome pondered this statement. "What about Naraku? Wen never did defeat him. And how can I kill a guy, when I'm not even in the same era as him?" She countered. Midoriko sighed. "Fine. I will let you go back. But, once Naraku is dead, you must return here, and you will never be able to go back. Do you accept these conditions?" Kagome did not hesitate. "God, yes! but, can you change me back first?"

A _whoosh _was heard outside the door. "Thank you, Lady Midoriko!" A small laugh came from the older miko. "Kagome, what have I told you? no more formalities! I am your equal in every way." "Right." Another _whoosh_ was heard as Kagome was again sent to the feudal era. The host club burst out the door to find no one there at all. Questions overflowed their minds as they searched for any evidence that Kagome Higurashi had been there at all. All they found, was a single strand of silver hair.


	2. I'm Back! Kagome Enters Ouran

**Chapter 2**

By: Melissa May

Normal POV

May days passed, and there was no sign of Kagome Higurashi. There were news reports of him being missing, and the host club was interrogated, as they were the last ones to see him. Everyone else was freaking out, thinking that he was dead, but the host club knew they would see him again. So they waited, and waited, and waited**, **their questions still ready to be asked.

2 months passed. 2 turned to 4, 4 to 6, and so on. After a whole year passed after the mysterious disappearance of Kagome Higurashi, the silver-haired boy found himself in the same halls of the academy he had disappeared from. Once again, the halls were empty. It was probably after school, as no auras were emitting from the classrooms. He once again wandered the halls aimlessly. He stopped in front of yet ANOTHER door. Anyone feeling deja vu?

The reason he stopped in front of this door, was because that was the only door that had an aura behind it. She pushed it open, and saw a man working on paperwork at a desk. She then read the sign above the door. CHAIRMAN. Oh. _'Well, might as well sign up. No where else to go to school.'_ Over the years she was in the fuedal era, she had completed middle school and passed 2 years in high school. So, she'd be in a 3rd year class.

The chairman, only now noticing someone was in his office, looked up at the young boy. "Why, hello! Are you here to enroll?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, Welcome to Ouran High School and College Academy! I'm Yuzuru Suoh, the chairman of this school. You are..?" He looked at Kagome expectantly. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, that missing boy! Now, what year are you in?" Kagome held up 3 fingers. "Ah, A 3rd year? Same year as my son! I bet you'll get along fabulously!" Yuzuru said happily.

(Remember, a year has passed, so Tamaki is in the 3rd year of high school)

* * *

><p>The next day, Kagome was in her 3rd year class, when Glasses and the annoying blond that called her gay walked in. Glasses automatically noticed her, while it took Blondy a while to figure out she was there. neither talked to her at all during class.<p>

Their next class was history, which only Glasses was in. Then again, she took advanced history, because she lived in the feudal era for a while. When she sat down though, she got really tired all of a sudden, and didn't notice Glasses sit next to her and put his jacket over her as she drifted off to sleep.

::DREAM SEQUENCE::

Kagome's POV

I found myself in a hut. Not just any hut, but Kaede's hut. I looked down, and saw a futon laid out, with Kaede's shriveled form laying on it. I ran over to her. "Kaede!" I yelled. She looked at me. "Would ye be a bit quieter, Kagome?" I smiled sheepishly, as she fell asleep. About an hour later, I had just made dinner. I went to wake up Kaede, only to find that she would never wake up again.

Then I found myself in at a castle. I saw Miroku and Sango. They were both very old. They had 4 surrounding them. 2 looked exactly like Sango, I guessed they were twins. Then I saw a younger girl who looked to be around Rin's age. The other looked to be around the same age as the twins. He looked just like Miroku. After a while, I saw Miroku's eyes close. The youngest one's eyes began to water, as did Miroku's look alike. I wondered what was wrong. Then Sango's eyes closed, and all 4 kids burst into tears. Then I realized it. They wouldn't see daylight ever again.

Once again, the scene changed. I saw a tall man with red-orange hair and a fox tail. I realized it was Shippou. He was holding hands with Kanna, who we had saved during the final battle. They were strolling through the forest, when a large demon appeared. It charged at Kanna, but Shippou jumped in the way, saving her. the demon's hand went right through Shippou's chest. I heard a scream and a fairly loud grunt in pain. the demon pulled it's hand back out, clenching blood and organs. I felt like gagging. Shippou's body fell to the forest floor, lifeless. Kanna began crying. My eyes started to water, and I woke up.

::END DREAM SEQUENCE::

Kyouya's POV

I saw a single tear roll down Kagome's cheek as he woke up. I wondered what he had dreamed about. I shrugged it off as the teacher noticed Kagome had been taking a nap. "Kagome-kun, if you have enough time to take a nap in class, please recite the words that the Shikon no Miko told the hanyou, Inuyasha, as she killed him." I saw Kagome's eyes widen. "But, Harumi-Sensei, we haven't even-" I started, but I was cut off by Kagome.

" 'My dear hanyou, you have committed crimes worthy of far worse than death. But, as you, my friend, I bear you no ill will. Although, as your life shall be taken by my hands, you shall be repenting every sin you have made, mending all the cracks in our wall of friendship. There is one thing though, that you have broken and you can never mend, and that, is my fragile heart. With your claws, now covered in blood, you have shattered my heart and taken all that I care for. You have brutally murdered my true love, and because you took his life, your own will be sacrificed. But in a later life, I give you one task. Find me, and mend the shattered glass that is my heart. Goodbye, my dear.' Those are the exact words that the Shikon no Miko told her former love, Inuyasha, while she killed him. The true love she was talking about, was Inuyasha older half-brother, Sesshomaru. The reasons for Sesshomaru's murder was that Inuyasha had found out that the Shikon no Miko had been sneaking away at night to see the demon."

Kagome said, as if he had seen the whole thing himself. Everyone in the room, including the teacher and myself, were shocked. We hadn't even covered that! And even the book didn't have that much detail! I began to get suspicious. I'll have to add that to the list of questions to ask him.

After class, I walked up to him. I cleared my throat, to get his attention. He turned to me. "Oh, hey Glasses! How long has it been?" "A year." I replied boredly. "God, you sound like him!" When he said _him_, I noticed his eyes glazed over.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Higurashi-kun?"He finally snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just... that thought brings back some unwanted memories." I decided to change the subject. "Mr. Higurashi, would you mind coming with me? I have some questions I would like to ask you." He nodded and I began to walk to the host club room.

I pushed the door open, only to find Kaoru and Hikaru harassing Haruhi. Kagome pointed to Haruhi. "I don't remember her being here. Who is she, Glasses?" He looked at me. "Ah, after you left, Haruhi broke a vase and had to pay back a debt, so she joined our hist club. And, how did you know she was a girl?" I had to ask. "It's obvious." Was his simple reply. Tamaki rushed up to him. "Kagome! How nice to see you again!"

Kagome pushed him away with a bored look. "Trust me, the feeling's not mutual." That sent Tamaki right to his corner of woe. "Ah, Kagome, if you'll go sit on that couch over there, I'll be over in a minute." He nodded and went to the couch. I called the rest of the host club into a huddle.

"Now, Haruhi, you have never met Kagome Higurashi, but he came here last year bfore you entered the club. We are going to introduce ourselves to him, and then ask him some questions. You can help, or you can prepare." I told her. She nodded. "Now, the rest of you, you can ask him any questions you like, but he does not have to answer if he doesn't want to. Ok?" They all nodded, and our huddle broke. Tamaki went first.

Normal POV

Tamaki was first to go over to Kagome. "Higurashi, a pleasure to see you again. I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the host club." He stated. Kagome groaned. "YOU'RE the chairman's son? Yeah right, Yuzuru! You wish!" She said to the air. Tamaki was deeply confused. "How do you know my father?" He asked. "Oh, I met him yesterday when I signed up here. He said that we'd get along fabulously. Yeah, right." Tamaki tried to not be hurt, but it was clear in his eyes and aura.

"Anyways, Kagome, I have a few questions I would like to ask you." She nodded. "Go ahead. Ask away." "How did you come to find yourself here last year?" "Pass." Was Kagome's simple reply. "Ok, then who is Midoriko?" "Pass." Tamaki sighed. "Alright, can you tell me what you two were talking about in the hallway?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you some, but other parts I'm uncomfortable talking about." he nodded. "Ok. Well, hm. Where to start. Oh! Well, I was out, uh, camping, and my friend was with me. But my friend's brother followed us, and got mad at me. He charged at me with a knife, but my... friend... jumped in the way and took the hit for me. My friend gave this necklace to me before they died. I got so mad, i took the knife and killed my friend's brother, but I kept his coat. I buried my friend with a rose in hand, and began to sing that song."

"Midoriko, another friend of mine, brought me here while I was singing. I got mad at her, because I didn't want to leave. We had an argument, but she finally let me go back for a while, till we, uh, killed a certain animal. And, well, we killed that animal, and I had to come back here. I have no family, and I live at a shrine on my own. So, yeah. There." She stated, gingerly taking her necklace off and only showing them the front side.

Kyouya stepped up. "It seems the rest of us forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Kyouya Ootori. This is Haninozuka Mitskuni, otherwise known as Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka, otherwise known as Mori. they are cousins." Kagome bowed. "pleasure to meet you, Honey, Mori."

Kyouya began to speak again. "This is Haruhi Fujioka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You've already met Tamaki." She bowed again. "Nice to meet you all." Honey bounded up to her. "Gome-chan! What song were you singing? I've never heard it before!" He said happily. "It's called... Eternal Snow."

Mori was the only one who knew that song. _'There is more to this than he's letting on.'_ He thought. he decided to keep quiet. Little did Mori know, Kagome knew he had reacted to that. She'd have to be more careful around him.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I'm so happy that I got 4 reviews! More than my other story, anyways. weel, im gomma put a poll on my profile for the pairings:<strong>

Kagome/Kyouya

Kagome/Mori

Kagome/Tamaki

Haruhi/Tamaki

Haruhi/Kaoru

Haruhi/Hikaru

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I'll try and update soon, but im hardly home anymore, so... Yeah.**


	3. Enter Kilala, the Demon Kitty!

**Chapter 3**

**K, so the polls up. Please go vote on it!**

Kagome's POV

After I left the school, I walked back to the shrine. The first thing I did was go to the Goshinboku and dig up the second rose I had buried. It was dead, of course, but it still smelled just like it had when I first buried it. I took it inside and hung it on the wall. I then pulled out the full jewel that I had kept with me, and began to cry**.**

A single tear dripped onto the jewel, and it glowed a bright pink. Then, Lady Midoriko appeared. "Kagome, are you still crying?" I nodded slightly. "I-I miss them, Lady Midoriko.I really do. A-and... I had a dream... it showed me how they all died... It was so sad..." Midoriko sighed.

"Kagome, would you like to see someone?" I raised my head, but did not look at her. The jewel glowed again. I blinked, and when I looked back down at the jewel, only to see Kilala standing over it. "Kilala!" I yelled happily, pulling the neko into a hug. "Also, Kagome, I have a gift for you." I turned to look at the priestess. She handed me a charm bracelet.

Not just any charm bracelet, though. It had Hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff, my bows, and Shippou's Spinning Top on it. I pulled Miroku's staff charm off. It instantly grew to full size. "Cool! Thank you Midoriko!" I put the staff back on the bracelet, and put the bracelet on. Kilala mewed at me. I smiled and patted her head.

"Kagome, I must go. Please, do not cry anymore. It pains me when you do." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother." I said sarcastically. A gust of wind came from behind me, and she was gone. I patted Kilala again. "Well, Kilala, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." I said, getting up. She mewed and followed me. I jumped in bed, and was out like a light in under a minute.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I got dressed and ate some waffles. nothing unusual. But, to school, I rode Kilala's larger form, and DAMN, was it fun! Little kids kept pointing us out, but their mothers just ignored them. When we got to school, I had her shrink in midair, and I landed on the ground, making it look like I had jumped out of a tree. All the girls were impressed.<p>

I spotted Tamaki and Glasses walking by, and I decided to annoy Glasses. I ran over, and jumped high in the air, and used his head as a stepping stone. When I got to the front gate, I looked back, only to see him glaring at me murderously. I smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head and shrugging.

Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's arm, and ran over to me."Morning, Kagome!" he shouted happily. When he was about to come hug me, I stuck my arm out and clothes lined him. He fell to the ground with a THUD, and I burst into a fit of laughter. Tamaki hopped up, rubbing his nose. "Ow! That wasn't nice Kagome!" I just laughed harder. Kilala, who had been trying to get to me, found me and mewed.

"Oi! Kilala, come here! I want you to meet Glasses and Blondy!" I shouted to the neko. She bounded up and jumped on my head. She mewed hello to them. Tamaki was saying something about, 'Kagome likes me so much, he gave me a nickname! How sweet!', while Kyouya stated boredly, "Kagome, I have a name, you know."

A sudden feeling of nostalgia washed over me. My face went sad, and I apologized. I began to walk away. Sesshomaru always said the same thing whenever I called him Sir Fluff... I smiled sadly.

Kyouya's POV

"Kagome, I have a name, you know." I stated in my monotonous voice. Then his eyes glazed over again. "Sorry Kyouya." He said, before walking away, muttering something about, 'He sounds so much like _him_.' After he and his cat were out of site, Tamaki turned to me. "Why do you think he got sad all of a sudden, Kyouya?" He asked.

"I don't know, Tamaki. He did it yesterday too, saying something about me sounding so much like _him,_ whoever _him_ is." Tamaki pondered this for a while. "Kyouya, we must get to the bottom of this mystery!" He stated, before running off. A couple minutes later, he came back. "Class is the other way, isn't it?" He asked, panting. I nodded. He then ran the other way. '_Idiot.'_

When we got to class, Kagome was at his seat, eyes still glazed over, staring off into space. I walked over and took a seat next to him. I looked at him. God, it irritates the hell out of me that I don't have any information on him.

_'Kagome Higurashi. What an interesting young man.'_

**KK! Sorry this one's so short, but i wont be home for a while, and i wanted to post this for my fans that actually read this. So... Yeah!**** Please go vote on the poll for pairings.**_  
><em>


	4. Joining the Host Club at Last!

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**K, so the polls up. Votes so far:  
><strong>

Kagome/Mori 7

Kagome/Kyouya 6

Kagome/Tamaki 0

Haruhi/Tamaki 3

Haruhi/Kaoru 2

Haruhi/Hikaru 2

* * *

><p>Kyouya's POV<p>

When I arrived at class, Kagome was at his seat, humming a sad song. Did I say something? I sighed and walked over. I took the seat next to him, and pulled out my laptop. I needed SOMETHING to get my mind of Kagome. So I started working on the club's finances.

It also seemed that ever since Kagome had started paying us regular visits, more girls had been visiting as well. Suddenly, i had the most wonderful idea of the century.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Well, that was NOT The answer I was expecting. I was hoping somewhere along the lines of, _'Sure! I'd love to join your club!'_ Or something feminine like that. But no, nothing is ever that simple.

Yes, my master plan was to have Kagome join the host club. Didn't turn out so great. "Alright. But, you do know if you don't join, then you can't come visit us? Unless, of course, you somehow changed into a girl." I stated. He looked deep in thought.

"Fine, I'll join." He replied after about 2 minutes of deep thought on his side. "Great, now if you'd follow me to the clubroom, I'll get your uniform ready-" He cut me off. "No. You never said I had to wear the uniform. I refuse to wear it." I hesitantly agreed. We walked back to the club room. He pushed the door open, only to be glomped by Honey.

"Gome-chan! Want some cake? I have lots!" He pointed to a very large pile of cake boxes. "Eh... sure. Why not." Kagome replied. If possible, Honey's grin grew even wider. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled him to the large pile. Tamaki came over to me.

"Kyouya, why is Kagome here again? Not that I mind at all, in fact we have more customers when he's here, but... I don't know... I feel like he's stealing my spotlight!" I inwardly sighed.

"Tamaki, Kagome is officially a member of the club. He has to be here. And there's plenty 'spotlight' for the both of you, I'm sure." Tamaki's eyes lit up. "Oh, my son has finally joined the family! I'm so happy!"

Kagome's POV

Honey dragged me over to the huge cake pile and told me to pick out some cake. I picked out a dark chocolate brownie cake and a vanilla cupcake with a strawberry. I saw Honey eyeballing the strawberry. I laughed and pulled it off, offering it to him.

He grinned, snatched, and bounded away. Mori looked at me, up and down, like he was inspecting me. He nodded his head in approval. I shrugged and walked over to Haruhi. "Oh, hello Kagome-senpai." I smirked. "Hey, Haruhi. You can drop the senpai, you know. We're on common ground."A question mark floated above her head, and dissipated.

Hey, I can trust Haruhi. She'd keep my secret. Of course I won't tell her it all, but why not tell her my gender? No harm done. I nodded to myself and bent down to her ear. "I'm a girl." I whispered VERY quietly. Haruhi broke away.

"WHAT?" She yelled, attracting the other hosts. I pushed her behind a changing curtain before any of them could get to us. "SHH! I'm trying to keep a secret, you know! I can't just tell the world!" She looked calm. Well, calmer. "Sorry, Kagome. It's just... You don't look it at all." I smiled in relief.

"My friend in my story? Yeah, she binded my chest for me. Anyway, I trust you not to tell anyone this, ok? NO ONE. Not even Tamaki. And if Kyouya or the twins were to find out..."

KAGOME'S MIND THEATRE

_"Oh, Kagome~!" "We have something for you!" Hikaru and Kaoru hand Kagome a bag with an outfit in it. "Go try it on for us!" "Yeah Kagome! You're a GIRL after all!" She walks into the changing thing and puts it on. "Oh, HELL NO!" She yells and __storms out of the changing thing. She's wearing a maid outfit ( A very showy one, too.), and kitty ears. "HIKARU! KAORU! YOU DAMN TWINS ARE DEAD! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL, BRING YOU BACK, AND SEND YOU TO HELL AGAIN, DAMN IT!" She chases them outside into the open where all the guys are gawking and drooling._

END KAGOME'S MIND THEATRE

"Hell no. So... You'll keep my secret right?" I could hear the other members approaching the curtain. She nodded. I pushed the curtain aside and strolled out like nothing happened. "What was that? Why did my precious daughter yell?" Tamaki said frantically.

"Relax! Haruhi saw a spider go behind the changing curtain, so I went and stepped on it. That's all." Kyouya and Mori eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure about that?" Kyouya asked. I nodded. "That's all. Look on the bottom of my shoe if you want proof." Everyone, (minus Mori and Kyouya) visibly shuddered.

I walked over to the table I had set my cake on and picked a piece up. I shoveled a dark chocolate chunk into my mouth and sighed in content. Mori walked over and sat next to me.

Mori's POV

Kagome walked out from behind the curtain. I eyed him suspiciously as Kyouya questioned him. After he was done, he walked over to a table with a cake on it. He got a piece and put some chocolate into his mouth and sighed happily. I walked over and sat next to him. "Hey Mori." Was his simple greeting.

"Hi." He offered me a piece of cake. I made eye contact with him for a moment. He had the bluest eyes. they almost made me think he was a girl. He urged me to take the cake verbally. I grabbed it and put a chunk in my mouth. It was German chocolate. How did she know my favorite? I looked him in the eye again, and he just smiled. "Like it?" I nodded. "I knew you would. German chocolate's your favorite right?" "Yeah."

"You don't talk much, do you?" I shook my head. He smiled sadly. "Kagome." He looked up at me, sadness clear in his eyes. "Sorry, but I had a... friend... that acted the same way. He was stoic and didn't talk much." He again smiled sadly. I flicked his forehead. "Ow! Mori, what was that for?" I kept my straight face and put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. I got up and started to walk away. "Mori." I looked back at him. "Thanks." He smiled his bright smile."Any time."

Kagome's POV

I got up and walked toward the door, ready to go curl up somewhere and take a nap. I got to the door, and was about to push it open, when someone else opened it. It was...

* * *

><p>Wanted to try a cliffie! Thanks for reading and the encouragement!<p> 


	5. Scorpion Ala Mode

Votes:

Kagome/Mori 7

Kagome/Kyouya 6

Haruhi/Tamaki 3

Haruhi/Hikaru 2

Haruhi/Kaoru 2

Kagome/Tamaki 1

So please keep voting! And also, MY friend LunarlightAngel, she's has a story she's writing. And she's not getting many reviews n it. So I was wondering if all my loving fans out there would go check it out. It's a Shugo Chara/Inuyasha Crossover and its called Wolf Princess Amu? So yeah! PLZ go read it and enjoy this chappie!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously...<em>**

_Kagome's POV_

_I got up and walked toward the door, ready to go curl up somewhere and take a nap. I got to the door, and was about to push it open, when someone else opened it. It was..._

_**Now...**_

My eyes open as wide as possible. "No way... I-It can't be..." I stuttered.

"Sh...Sh..."

"Been a while, Kagome_._" I took a small step forward, tears stinging my eyes. "SHIPPO!" I cried as tears fell and I tackled him into a flying bear had grown very tall,and had his human disguise on. He still had his auburn hair and green eyes, but his tail, ears and claws were tucked away. He was wearing jeans and a silver and black t-shirt.

I suddenly felt 7 pairs of eyes boring into my back. I got up, quickly wiping away the tears, and turned to face my club mates. "Oh, guys, this is Shippo." I said, gesturing to my son. "Shippo, this is Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey, Mori and Kyouya. I'm in a host club with them all." Shippo smiled sincerely.

"I didn't think you'd be very good with others, especially after what happened with _him._"My smile dropped and my eyes glazed over. I knew he meant Sesshomaru. I knew it had already been a year, but it was all my fault he died. I missed him so much. And Kyouya having the exact same aura as Sesshomaru did NOT help. It just made me feel guilty.

I came back into reality by Honey jumping onto my head. "What's wrong, Gome-chan? Shippo-chan said something about about a boy, and you got a sad face! Why?" Kyouya chose now to butt in. "Ah, yes, I had been meaning to ask the same thing. You always seem to mumble about comparing me to a _him._ Who is _him?" _I sighed and glared at Shippo. He held his hands up and shook his head in an innocent way.

"Well, I had a very good friend, closer than Shippo, actually. And he had a brother that I got even closer became, uh, best friends, I guess. But he would never refer to it like that. But he was the one that died in my camping story, and gave me my locket. So there ya go. Happy now?" Honey nodded his head rapidly. Haruhi continued working. Kyouya recorded what he had just learned. Mori just gave me a sympathetic look.

The others were trying to wipe away tears in their eyes. "God guys, it's not that sad." Tamaki ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Yes it is! My son should never have to deal with something like this! Why do you not forget what happened that d-" I cut him off by slapping him. He was starting to bring back more memories than I liked. More tears threatened to fall.

"Shut up, Tamaki! It's not that damn easy to forget! Why don't you try and live my life without once getting sad? It's not easy, you damn idiot! Can't you once think before you speak? God, people like you annoy the hell out of me!"

With that, I stormed out of the room, silently crying.

* * *

><p>Mori's POV<p>

Kagome ran out of the room, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. It wasn't working well on me. I took a glance around at everyone. No one else seemed to have the nerve to go after him, so I decided to be the brave one. I walked out the door and followed my instincts to where Kagome might be.

I ran down halls, through corridors, rounded a few corners, and a lot of other ways to find him for about a half hour. I finally found him in the rose maze/garden in a tree. He was humming Eternal Snow again, and I suddenly felt the need to comfort him. I climbed up to where he was. "Hey, Mori." "Hi."

"Sorry for my breakdown in there, but Tamaki just doesn't know how much it hurts. He's so stupid." I smiled slightly. "Yeah." He laughed a bit. "See? Not one of them had the guts to come chasing after me. Minus you, of course. They probably all thought I would rip them to shreds or something." I thought for a moment. "Kagome," I said getting his attention. "What are you hiding?" It slipped out. He looked me in the eyes with a sad look. Then he smiled.

"You're not a bad person, Mori. Not bad at all." He must've noticed my confused look, because he began to laugh. "Don't worry, Mori. I might tell you someday." With that, he jumped down and ran home. I sat there, staring at the spot where he sat a moment ago. After a while, I smiled and began to head back to the clubroom.

* * *

><p>When I got back, I was rushed by Tamaki, the twins, Shippo and Mitsukuni. They were asking what happened and about details. I looked at Haruhi and gave her a pleading look. She nodded. "Guys, leave Mori-senpai alone. He doesn't want to be rushed." They backed off and I inwardly sighed in relief. "Thanks." She smiled. "No problem Mori." I walked over to a couch and sat down next to Honey. "Takashi?" I looked down at my cousin. "Did Gome-chan say anything to you?" I shook my head. "Oh, ok." And he pulled out his usual piece of cake.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

After my comforting talk with Mori, I headed back to the shrine where Kilala was waiting for me. "Mew." "Hey, Kilala. How are you?" "Mew." I laughed. "That's good. Hey, Want to come to school with me tomorrow?" "Mew." I smiled brightly. "Great! You'll have to meet the club tomorrow. Well, I'm gonna go out for a while. Wanna come?" "Mew." "Oh, ok, I'll see you later than!" I said as I walked out the door to go get some lunch.

I went to the mall and headed to my favorite restaurant, a French one that I can't pronounce the name of. I walked in, and automatically noticed Kyouya sitting alone at a booth, working on his laptop. From the looks of it, he just got here. I walked over to the booth and slid in across from him. He stopped typing briefly and looked up at me.

I smiled, and he looked back at his laptop. "Good afternoon, Kagome." "Why, hello, Kyouya. I happened to notice my name in bold letters on that document. May I ask why?" He seemed to stop, dead frozen. "Well, I must do research on those that join my club." Oh sure. He was just covering what he was REALLY doing. He was trying to hack through the barrier Midoriko put up over my information. I still have no clue how she did that.

"Well, have you ordered yet?" He shook his head, never taking his eyes off the screen. "Great! How about I order for you?" He nodded. I smiled slyly. I picked up the menu and looked for the grossest thing. Ah! 'Scorpion Ala Mode.' Baked and deep fried scorpion with hot sauce, salsa, caramel and ice cream assorted on top. God, how awful! How do the French stomach that crap?

The waiter came, and I ordered the Scorpion Ala Mode for Kyouya and a glass of water for myself in perfect French. Even Kyouya couldn't understand me. Perfect. He gave me a look that I knew all too well, and left to get our order. I looked back at Kyouya. "So, what brings you to this place? I didn't think you were a french food type of person." He looked at me, his glasses glinting in the light. "And why is that?" "I don't know." Was my simple retort.

Our orders came, and I set my plan into action. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Glasses!" I swear, I saw one of his glass lenses crack out of irritation as I left. Oh boy, was he gonna be pissed at me tomorrow!

He must've already eaten it, because I heard his roar from outside the mall, 3 miles away. I swear, It was my name he yelled too. I giggled to myself as I opened my front door to a complete pigsty, and a bleeding Kilala.

* * *

><p>I don't know, does this count as a cliffhanger? I don't think so. Well, enjoy! I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next couple of days! YAY!<p>

**OOPS! After going through my entire story, I realized that I made a mess-up. In the first chapter, Kagome had dreamed about Shippou's death. Umm... So... I guess that didn't really happen. she was just in a bad mood, so she dreamed about something bad. SO SHIPPO HAS NOT DIED!  
><strong>


	6. Honey and the Bakery

**Hi! I'm going to be closing the poll when I get back from my aunt's house this week, so about Wednesday. Please get your votes in by then! The votes have not changed since I last recorded them.**

Votes:

Kagome/Mori 7

Kagome/Kyouya 6

Haruhi/Tamaki 3

Haruhi/Hikaru 2

Haruhi/Kaoru 2

Kagome/Tamaki 1

**So yeah! and please go visit Lunarlight Angel's story, Wolf Princess Amu?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Kyouya's POV

Kagome had just left the restaurant for some unknown reason, and the waiter set my plate down. I didn't even bother to look at it, seeing as I like everything on this menu. I took one bite, and instantly hated Kagome's guts. It was something new, and looking down at it, I see it's deep fried scorpion with caramel, salsa, hot sauce, and ice cream on top.

My throat began to burn, and I did the only thing that came to mind. "KAGOME! YOU BITCH!" I hope he heard me. I grabbed the glass of water he ordered, and downed it in an instant. I grabbed my laptop case, and stormed off, leaving a 3 dollar tip for the guy. I ran home and into my room, slamming the door. "That BITCH! HOW DARE HE!" Fuyumi, my older sister, poked her head into my room.

"What's wrong Kyouya? Is something the matter?" I snarled. "Kagome Higurashi is the matter! HE is THE MOST infuriating boy I have EVER MET!" She laughed, and went back to her business. I was so infuriated, I decided to just go to bed. I changed, got in bed, and fell asleep. Let's just say this: My dreams involved a lot of strangling, and a lot of Kagome.

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

I opened my door to a complete pigsty and a bleeding Kilala. I rushed over to her. "Kilala! Are you ok? What happened?" "M-Mew..." "Someone broke in and threw you against the wall, and you hit a vase?" The demon neko nodded. "Did they steal anything?" She shook her head. "Ok, I need to get you to a vet!" I scooped her up, and because this was an emergency, I transported into the woman's bathroom in the vet's office.

I ran outside of the restroom and to the front desk. "This is an emergency!" I yelled to the lady. She looked up. "Oh my, what happened?" I explained everything to her in under a minute. She nodded and typed on her laptop. "This way!" She said, leading us down a hall to an exam room. Turns out Kilala had a broken leg, and severe damage done to her side bones.

The nurse wrapped her side and leg up, and said it would cost us nothing. I thanked her, and walked outside. It had begun to rain, and I was getting soaked. The transportation had sucked all the energy out of me, so I had to walk home. I wasn't even halfway home, when a limo pulled up next to me. the window rolled down, and I was surprised to see Mori there, with Honey on his lap. He motioned for me to get in. I walked around to the other side, and got in.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Mori, Honey. I owe you guys." Mori shook his head. "No, I insist. Oh, driver, pull over... here!" The car jerked to the side as the driver followed my instructions. "Come on, I know at least Honey will love this place." I opened the door, and stepped out. Mori and Honey did the same. "What is this place, Gome-chan?" I smiled and walked toward the door. "You'll see, Honey."

I pushed the door open, and the aroma of pastries filled my nose. "Oh, Gome-chan! Is this a bakery?" I nodded. "My favorite place in the world." 'Next to by Sesshomaru's side.' I added mentally.

I walked to the front counter, where a worker named Mario stood, counting cash from the cash register. "Hey, Mario!" He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Kagome! How nice to see you again, eh? Oh, who are these two gentleman?" He leaned close to my ear. "A date, maybe?" I pushed him away, blushing. "W-Why would you say such a thing, Mario?" The worker laughed, then changed the subject.

2"What can I get you today, Kagome?" I thought for a moment, then smiled. "A slice of Dark Chocolate Crunch, German Chocolate, and Vanilla with whip cream and a strawberry on top." Mario nodded. "Coming right up!" I walked over to a 3-seated table, and sat down. Honey and Mori followed my example.

Mario brought us our cakes, after a while. "Good luck, Kagome!" He said, walking off. "Shut up, Mario!" I called after him. "Gome-chan, how did you know mine and Takashi's favorites?" Honey asked. "Well, I somehow knew German Chocolate was Mori's favorite all along, and you, Honey, seemed to like strawberries. So... Yeah." Honey grinned. "That's so cool! Your like psychic or something!" I smiled, and fed Kilala a piece of my cake. "Or something." I mumbled.

After we finished our cakes, they drove me home. They pulled up at the shrine, and I was about to get out, when Honey grabbed my arm. "Gome-chan? I have 2 questions." I nodded. "1, you live at sunset shrine? I thought the owners died!" I nodded. "They did. I still live here though. I do own it. My parents and brother died. And also, the shrine is closed. No one is allowed in, except for people visiting me. And your 2nd question?"

"Why is that window broken?" I paled. "Well, uh, that was the reason I was walking in the rain. Someone had broken into the shrine and hurt my cat Kilala, so I took her to the vet. I ran there, and then had no energy to run back." Honey looked horrified.

"What?" I asked. "Someone broke in?" I nodded. "That's horrible, Gome-chan! You should come live with us!" I shook my head. "As much as I would like to, this shrine has all my memories, good or bad. i can't just abandon them now."

"But Gome-chan, you can have new memories at our mansion and with the Host Club! Please?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes. "Keh. Those don't work on me anymore." "Kagome." Mori said. I looked at him quizzically. He gave me that look with his eyes, like, 'Please do it. It'll be easier.' I sighed and gave in. "Fine. Give me tonight to pack. You can come back here at noon tomorrow." Mori nodded, while Honey just grinned like a Tamaki. I opened the door, and headed inside to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, another shortie! I hop you all R&amp;R! Thanks for all encouragement and support from all my fans! I hope to get many more reviews. I'm gonna be at my aunts till thursday, and then im going to close the poll! So vote!<br>**


	7. Moving in with Mori

**Hi! Well, I'm not going to be staying at my aunts at all this week, so i have more time to update! I'm trying really hard, too! I'd like some more reviews too, if that's not to much to ask. I've decided to close my poll! It has the final votes of:**

Kagome/Mori 7

Kagome/Kyouya 6

Haruhi/Tamaki 3

Haruhi/Hikaru 2

Haruhi/Kaoru 2

Kagome/Tamaki 1

**So, the poll SHOULD be closed, but I don't know. Anyway, For all you fans who wanted a Kagome/Kyouya, as long as you don't mind an evil twist of sorts, I'll put some of that in. Maybe.**

**Kyouya: And why would there be an evil twist involving me?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Tamaki: -in corner of woe- Kagome isn't going to be paired with me...**

**Haruhi: Oh, shut up Tamaki. You're going to be with me!**

**Tamaki: I know...**

**Haruhi: HEY!**

**Me: Haruhi, calm down...**

**Haruhi: Just get on with the freaking story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Kagome's POV

I woke up the next morning and gathered my remaining belongings. I grabbed my sword from Sesshomaru, the Shikon jewel and the rose from my wall. I stuffed it all in my duffel bag (minus the rose. And I put the Jewel around my neck.), and went outside to Goshinboku. I knelt next to where Sesshomaru was buried, and got into a praying position as tears began to freely roll down my face.

"Sesshomaru, was it you that made me convinced to leave? Why? I know you said to move on, but I don't WANT to move on, damn it! Let me live here in peace!" I tried to calm myself down. "Sorry. But I'd rather die and join you than leave you behind. You know that." I heard Mori and Honey's limo pull up behind me. "I love and miss you so much. I promise I'll visit everyday. Goodbye, for now."

I blew an air kiss to the grave. And even now I swear I felt a presence come up and kiss my forehead. I wiped away the tears that were falling and walked toward the waiting car, only taking one quick glance back at the life I was leaving behind, before getting in and riding toward my new one.

* * *

><p>Mori's POV<p>

I pulled up at Kagome's shrine, and saw him knelt next to Goshinboku in a praying position. What was he doing? I saw him wipe something from his eyes. Tears, maybe. I don't stood up, and walked toward out limo. He took one last glance back, before climbing in the car. He was silent most of the time, with the exception of when Honey asked him a question.

"Gome-chan, were you praying at that big tree?" Said silver haired boy froze up. "S... Something, like that, Honey." I saw tears begin to sting his eyes. I eyed him sympathetically. He went silent for the rest of the way there.

When we arrived, he wordlessly entered. I had a maid show him to his room. I didn't see him until dinner after that.

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

I followed the maid up to my room. She gave me a quick tour as we walked along, thank god. otherwise I would have no idea how to go anywhere. After she went back downstairs, I began to unpack my things. I pinned the rose to the wall next to my bed. I did the same with my sword, and I put the jewel on my new dresser. I opened it, and put my clothes in. The dresser, not the jewel.

After I was finished, I waltzed over to my window. It was HUGE! And it opened too, that way I could sneak out.

I changed into some jeans and a silver t-shirt and went downstairs to kill some time. The place I ended up, happened to be the kitchen. I bumped into Ashley, who was the cook and a maid. She was an American foreign. We talked while I helped her make dinner, and it was soon time to go out into the dining room to eat. I told her I wanted to help her serve food. She agreed happily. So we each grabbed a pate of food, and exited the kitchen, into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Mori's POV<p>

I sat down at the dinnertable with Honey, wondering where Kagome was. That is, until she came strolling out of the kitchen, hand in hand, with the American cook, Ashley. Something deep inside me began to stir. Was it... Jealousy? No way. If it was, I'd be gay. And I am NOT gay.

Ashley and Kagome began to serve dinner, and I tried to push the feeling to the back of my mind. I put a spoonful of the American mushroom risotto, and I was completely and utterly overwhelmed.

It was delicious!And of course, Honey would voice my thoughts in 3...2...1...: "Ashley-chan, did you make this? It's really really tasty!" The cook smiled. "Actually Kagome made it. I only made the desert." My eyes widened, as did Honey's grin. Kagome was an amazing cook! "Gome-chan, your an amazing cook!" Honey yelled happily.

I nodded. "Yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "You think so?" Honey and I nodded. He sat down and began to eat his own. "Wow! I've never even made American food!" Wow, he seemed genuinely surprised. A while later, Ashley brought out our desert. it was also American, and very simple, according to her. It was crepes, with cut up strawberries, and strawberry sauce. on top, was a blob of whip cream, with a mint leaf on it.

I cut a bit off, and put it in my mouth. It was good, but not delicious. But I guess Kagome thought differently, as well as Honey. "Ashley, this is great! You MUST show me the recipe!" He said. Who knew guys would be so interested in cooking.

Honey nodded furiously, agreeing with Kagome. I nodded softly, without much effort. Ashley looked at me. "Takashi-sama, did you like it?" I nodded. "Yeah." She smiled, and went back into the kitchen.

Kagome stood up. He excused himself, and went upstairs to his room, Kilala trailing behind. I wondered how he was doing up there. I excused my self, and went upstairs after Kagome to check up on him.

Even if he was changing, there was no reason to knock. I mean, we were both guys, right? I heard music playing inside. As I listened closer, I realized it was an American song, Dancing with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

I put my hand on the knob, counted to 3, and walked in. Dear god, I wish I hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie! Thanks for reading this! I know, it wsa wierd that it kept switching POVs, but it's how I wrote the story. I'll try and work on the next chapter and get it up by Saturday, but no promises.<strong>

Thanks! ~BankotsuAndSesshy


	8. The Secret is Out Sorta

**Hello! I took a break for a few days, and didn't write a thing. I really needed it. Now I'm all refreshed, and ready to write! **

**Haruhi: You sound like you just drank caffeine.**

**Me: Nope! Well, I had a Dr. pepper this morning, and I'm eating peanuts... ALL WELL! Kilala, do the disclaimer.**

**Kilala: Mew.**

**Me: OK! Well, I guess, on with the story! La La  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Kagome's POV

After dinner, I excused myself and went up to my room. I was going to take off my bindings, and go to a party that Shippo invited me to. I shut the door and turned on my radio, and pet Kilala for a bit. After, I pulled my shirt over my head, revealing the bindings that held all my secrets. I pulled off the bandages and put on a tiger stripe bra. I slipped on a purple, short dress, put on the fingerless gloves, and set the matching heels in my purse.

I AM climbing out a window!

( link for dress. . for heels. .com/albums/ff451/Violet1999/?action=view¤t= for gloves. .com/images/Coach%20Handbags/COACH%20Poppy%2013838%20%20silver% for purse!)

I put my hair in a ponytail and began to put on my make up. I put on some light red lipstick, applied mascara, and did a light layer of blush. I examined myself in the mirror. I looked amazing and girly.

Perfect!

I walked toward my window, ready to go, but not before my door was pushed open. I automatically froze, already knowing who it was. I took a deep breath. "Mori." I heard something bounding down the hall, getting closer and closer, until it finally stopped, and a figure jumped on Mori's back. "Takashi, what's- Who's that?" Honey said, looking straight at me, adding another pair of eyes onto me.

I slowly turned around. "Hi, Honey." His eyes widened. "G-Gome-chan? W-What happened? Why are you dressed as a girl?" I sighed. I knew it was time to tell them. "Because, Honey, I am one." His eyes widened even more, if possible, as did Mori's. I forced a small smile. "Surprise..?"

After we sat down, and I told them the ABRIDGED version of my cross dressing, Honey went to bed, leaving me alone with Mori. "Now it makes sense." He said after a while. I was puzzled. "What makes sense?" "You reminded me of a girl before." "Oh."

More silence.

"Mori?"

"Hm."

"Please don't tell the rest of them."

He nodded and looked me in the eye. I smiled at him. "Thank you, Mori. For everything." He shrugged. "No problem." I looked at him seriously. "No, I mean it. Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it." I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling him into a hug. Moments passed, and I finally let go.I saw a tint of red hit his face.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night, Mori." I smiled once again, and walked up the stairs, toward my room.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning, and put on some new bindings, then got dressed. Once I was all ready, I headed down to the dining hall. I sat down at the table next to Mori, as Ashley came out, carrying breakfast omelets. I rubbed my hands together, eager to begin eating. She set our plates down, and I dug in. Ashley laughed, as Honey did the same. Mori ate his much slower.<p>

After we finished, Mori and Honey walked to the limo. They gestured for me to get in, but i declined. I decided to walk to school. As I watched them drive off, I got ready to use my demon speed. I kicked my foot back like a bull, and began to run.

I arrived right after their limo pulled up. They got out, as I dashed inside, and right to class. I wanted to have time alone for a while to think. I entered the empty classroom, only to find it... unempty.

Kyouya was sitting there, right next to my seat, typing on his laptop. Damn. So much for thinking time.

I walked over and sat down, trying my best to ignore him. I put my hand under my chin, and stared out the window. My eyes slowly drooped, until I fell asleep.

::DREAM SEQUENCE::

I dreamed I was in a large forest, sitting on a rock, in a really pretty dress (.com/ca/I/yhst-91547409642223_2156_85722943) and black combat boots. I looked around, but there was nothing but trees and bushes and stuff. I heard rustling from somewhere, and I kept looking around to see where it was coming from. Behind me, I heard someone step out of a bush. Only now I noticed a thing around my leg with a knife on it like ninjas do.

I grabbed the knife and spun around, pointing it at the unknown person's neck. I saw a hint of silver hair, and I knew who it was. "I trained you well, my miko." The man who I had now identified as Sesshomaru said. I backed away, pulling the knife from his neck. I looked at his amber eyes as they focused on only me. "Why do you come, Lord Sesshy?" I said, with my own arrogant smirk.

"Ah, must I have a reason to visit my own little miko?" I stared at him with a blank face, my arms crossed. "Fine, fine. I do come for a reason. But I may only tell you this: Do not trust those who seek your weakness, but only those who know of it and protect their vows. Now, run along, little pet. You must go learn more about me and my brother."

He smiled, as I walked toward a light on the other side of the forest. "Goodbye, my miko. For now, at least." He said under his breath. I waved goodbye as the bright light consumed me, bringing me back into reality.

::END DREAM SEQUENCE::

I woke up just as class was starting. I glanced at Glasses, still typing on his computer. _'Those who seek your weakness, but only those who protect their vows.'_ What did he mean by that? What is my weakness? I sighed, as the teacher walked in and began one of her boring lectures. I yawned, put on some sunglasses, and went back to sleep. This time, a dreamless one.

* * *

><p><strong>So..? Did you like it? Comment and tell me! Sorry for the lateness, but I just got off school, and had a sleepover, and... I've been very busy. but here ya go! Thanks to all the people who read and enjoy this story! YAY!<br>**


	9. JUST A NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hi Everybody! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm SO SORRY If you were excited that I finally posted another chapter. But I have news.**

**1: I will be discontinuing and putting The Field of Dreams up for adoption. I have absolutely no progress done on it, so you are welcome to restart it and make a whole new storyline if you do adopt t.**

**2: I haven't been posting new stuff on Twisted Fate for a while, as you all know. I have 2 reasons why.**

**2.1: I have started a new story! Hurrah! It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story, called a Child of Hades. Please go read!**

**2.2: I have a HUGE case of writor's block on this story. If you would either message me or review giving me ideas, I'd be happy to do a plot contest. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW TO CONTINUE IT, THOUGH! :'( .**

**PLEASE HELP! **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for taking the time out of your busy lives to read this note. I apologize if I offended or hurt anyone's feelings.<strong>

**~BankotsuAndSesshy  
><strong>


	10. Kyouya's Side of the Story

**Hiyya everybody! This chapter's gonna be really short, but I'll post another right after to make up for it! I swear!**

**Amu: Hey everyone!**

**Me: Your at the wrong story, Amu! You are in Lunarlight Angel's story, Wolf Princess Amu?**

**Amu: Really? Hm. I could have sworn I was here.**

**Kagome: Get lost, Pinky. This is MY Territory!**

**Amu: *snorts* SURE... Ms. Goody Two-Shoes cheater!**

**Kagome: Shut up! You're no better!**

**Amu: *Cowers***

**Me: STOP IT! God, you two are like the sisters you never had. Jeez. Amu, since you're here do the disclaimer. Now.**

**Amu: Fine. BankotsuAndSesshy does not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club, or else the pairings would be all screwed up.**

**Me: Don't push it, girl. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Kyouya's Side of the Picture<strong>

**Kyouya's POV**

After History class, Kagome and I walked silently through the halls toward the clubroom. He was being so silent, I didn't notice when he fell behind and disappeared until I got to the clubroom door. I looked around, searching for the boy, having no luck. There was no sign he was ever behind me at all.

I sighed. Kagome was so troublesome, like a little boy. I decided I would go in and let the others know, so we could all search for the boy. As they say, 7 heads are better than 1!

When I pushed the doors open, I was automatically rushed by Tamaki with all kinds of questions. Where was Kagome? When was lunch? Why are Hikaru and Kaoru so mean? Why does his precious daughter hate him so? I couldn't answer a single one.

When I informed the rest of them, they were all pretty cooperative about it. "Well, lets go find Gome-chan, then!" Honey had announced, before bounding out of the room, silent Mori right behind. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged their moping, upset king out the door, leaving Haruhi and myself.

"I guess we're going to be search partners. Let's get going, then!" She said, moptioning me out the door. I nodded, watching as she gracefully skipped out of the room. I stood there for a moment, wondering. Wondering why Kagome couldn't be more like Haruhi. Innocent, naive, and easy to read.

I suppose at one point, maybe Kagome WAS Innocent, naive, and easy top read.

Was there more to his life story than he was letting on? Probably.

Was I going to find out whatg, no matter what it took? Hell to the goddamn yes.


	11. Nekozawa's Surprising Secret!

**Here's the extra chapter I promised you! I'm pretty sure it's the longest so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Nekozawa's Surprising Secret!<strong>

**Kagome's POV**

I had slowed down in the hall to look at a picture, of which looked like myself and Sesshomaru. In the corner, I saw a little signature; and it was Sango's.

When I was finished examined it, I smiled sadly, then realized I had no idea which way Kyouya had went, and I made a wrong turn on my way back on my own. My mistake landed me in front of a huge black double-door. I had no idea where the hell I was.

I pushed the door open slowly, and instead of the usual flower petals I was used to, I was shadowed in darkness as a greeting to the room. In the middle of the room, illuminating only a few inches in front of itself, was single, burning red candle.

"Hello?" I called into the pool of darkness. No answer. I slowly put a foot forward, and took a step forward. Then another. And another. I kept taking small strides forward, until I heard a slam, and was in complete darkness. Besides the candle, of course.

I turned around slowly, and came face to face with a VERY handsome man, if I do say so myself. "Hello miss, how may I assist you?"

Although his dark appearance said otherwise, this boy's aura was tainted only slightly by the darkness. But something strange was going on... It looked like the darkness was slowly increasing. What was going on? I didn't have time to find out.

"Miss?" I snapped back into reality. "Huh?" Wait... how did he know I was a girl?

"Excuse me, but how did you know I was a girl?"

"Your are Kagome Higurashi, correct? The girl who crossed time. I am a descendant of one of your feudal era acquaintances."

I stared at him, more in shock than anything else. "Y-You know who I am?"

He nodded. I walked toward him, until my face was only an inch from his. A splash of red tinted his face as I spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"U-Umehito N-Nekozawa."

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into my hug. "Thank you, Nekozawa-kun."

After a few silent moments passed, the grip he had on me slowly tightened, to the point where I couldn't breath. He laughed darkly, as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. I thought back to the feudal era, and where I had heard that laugh before.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Naraku."

He laughed again. "About time, Miko. I was beginning to think I'd have to spell it out for you." He said evilly. Using Nekozawa's hands, Naraku picked me up by my neck, still choking me, and threw me against the plaster-covered cement wall. I gasped for breath, while focusing on staying conscious. Or trying, at least.

I saw Naraku tip over the candle that illuminated the darkness that overflowed from the sanctuary of black magic. I watched the darkness fight the flames in vain, trying to regain it's once permanent territory. But nothing is permanent forever. Trust me, I'd know.

The darkness was losing the raging battle between light and dark, as was I, except between Naraku and myself.

I used what little Miko power I could to keep the flames from burning my body, but I didn't have enough power to stop it from slightly burning my clothes. The last thing I saw through the battle of the light and dark, was a silhouette running toward me, 5 more standing in the doorway.

After that, I slipped into a realm of dreams and illusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

We searched for an hour, then decided that Kagome would show up at lunch, one way or another. So we started to walk back to the clubroom. About halfway back, we heard a loud crash from the black magic room. We all glanced at each other for reassurance, sent Honey back to the clubroom, then ran towards the loud sound.

Tamaki and I kicked the door open, only to find Nekozawa standing in the midst of flames, and Kagome about to pass out at the far wall. I watched Nekozawa, as his eyes turned red. What was that about? He looked straight at me, grinning lie an idiot. His eyes slowly faded hazel again, but only for a second.

Enough time for him to say: "Save... her..." before they went back to the evil red shade. I watched as what I think was 2 souls battling for control over the body. It was interesting, but I had no time to concentrate on that.

I saw Kagome's eyes drooping, and I rushed passed the dark magic king toward her. I reached her side, just as her eyes fell, slipping her into a state of unconsciousness.

I put my arm under her neck, holding her up. Her clothes were scorched from the fire, but her body seemed unharmed. Seemed. I sighed in relief.

I sat by her for a few minutes, but it seemed like ages. Her breathing had leveled out, and it looked like she was just asleep now. I was about to pick her up to carry her back, when a large hand grabbed the back of my neck, lifting me up. I tried to pry the hand off, but it wasn't working very well. I heard a dark laugh, that just COULDN'T belong to Nekozawa.

"So, the Miko has already made friends. I see. It would just kill you to see me harm the little Miko friend of yours, Kagome, wouldn't it?" Miko? what? KAgome couldn't be a Miko. Could she?

I don't really think he was expecting an answer, because he just tightened his hold on my neck.

In this state, there wasn't muck I could do, in the way of self protection. I couldn't let Honey know, because he had already been sent back to the clubroom, before we even discovered Nekozawa. And the others were probably still frozen in shock of the situation.

So I did the only thing I could think of. "Kago... me..." I breathed, trying to make it loud enough for her to hear. I repeated that a few times, each time watching her stir more. I finally mustered up the last of my breath to call out a little louder. "KAGOME!" I called loudly, before my breath was knocked out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

::Dream Sequence::

_I stood in the same forest that I had last seen Sesshomaru. I was alone, surrounded by nothing but trees. I felt heat on my body, but didn't see any flames, and I wasn't getting was it?  
><em>

_I heard rustling, but did nothing, thinking it was Sesshomaru. I turned around, hands drooped at my sides. I didn't see any sign of my beloved, so I walked toward the sound. "Sesshomaru?"__ No answer. I inched a little closer, hand moving toward the knife on my leg. _

_I inched just a bit closer, and it pounced. It was a wild twin tailed cat, but instead of pale yellow and black like Kilala, it was black and red. I didn't want to kill it,__ so I used my finger to hit it's weak spot on it's neck. It fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Only then, does he decided to show himself. "You've grown weak again, haven't you?" He said, his arrogant smirk proudly displayed on his gentle face. "Why Lord Sesshomaru, whatever do you mean?" My smirk appeared, as his turned into a frown. __ He always hated it when I used that stupid, weak, vulnerable voice. _

_"What happened to the girl I made? The girl that wouldn't hesitate a second to kill whoever or whatever was bothering you?" "She's gone, My Lord. Sorry to disappoint. But it is your fault, indirectly. You died, making me have to live in the human world. And I can't just go around killing annoying people. Otherwise half the world would already be dead." He chuckled at my impatience with people that annoyed me. _

_All of a sudden, he started dissipating. "Sesshomaru?" I asked, confused as to why he was leaving. "Kago...me..." He whispered, as he faded. He repeated it a couple of times. "KAGOME!" He all of a sudden ran up, and stuck his face literally right in front of mine, but only for a split second. Then he disappeared, and I woke up._

::End Dream Sequence::

"Sesshomaru?" I shouted when my eyes popped open. I saw a person in a dark cloak, who I recognized as Naraku inside Nekozawa, holding Mori by his neck. Mori had just gone unconscious. "Oh god..." I said in horror. Mori was scorched, and had slight burns on him. Nothing that wouldn't heal in a day's time, but still.

"Mori!" I called, trying to get him to wake up. No use. "Damn it, Naraku. Why? Why me? **Why can't people just leave me in peace!**" I yelled, releasing what Miko powers I had left, creating a bright light. Naraku grunted in pain several times, and dropped Mori.

I used my demon speed, which I rarely used, to catch him.

Naraku held his arms up, trying to block out the powerful light, but he knew it would do no good. "Mark my words, Miko. I **will** return, and I **will** destroy you, and all of your puny followers." He said, before leaving Nekozawa's body, making it fall to the ground.

Not long after, the fire department arrived. They put out the fire, and made sure that Mori and Nekozawa were okay. "So, Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how did the fire start?" An officer asked me. "Well, I was with my friend Nekozawa, and the candle must've got knocked over somehow. I tackled him to the ground, making him go unconscious. Same with the other boy." I lied.

He nodded, as if contemplating my answer. "Thank you for your time. You're all free to go now." He told us. I sighed. "Thank you." I turned toward the others. I know I have to explain this, but can it wait till tomorrow? I need to take Mori to the Nurse's."

Kyouya nodded. "Very well. But tomorrow, you explain what's **really** going on." I agreed, and rushed to the Nurse's. No one was there, because they were all at the scene, trying to find out what happened. "Oh Mori, please be okay." I said, looking his scorched body over. I ripped his shirt off, softly apologizing to the unconscious man. I looked over his burns.

Nothing to serious.

I put my hand over his chest, as it began to glow a light purplish pink. I softly ran it over his burns, and they healed instantly. Well, most of them. Some of the more serious ones would take a few days to disappear completely. But he'd hardly notice them at all.

I took a seat next to the hospital-like bed, and drifted into a soundless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? At first I was going to make it 2 separate chapters, but I owed you guys. When I was writing it, I had almost left out the eye color part, and that was like, the most important! How could I forget it? I'm 11, and already having bad memory. Is that bad? Anyway, R&amp;R!<br>**


	12. Absences: Meet Sasaru, Kagome's Dad!

**_Twisted Fate_**

**_Summary: Kagome begins to leave the camp to go to her secret love. Once Inuyasha finds out, he murders him, and Kagome in turn, blinded by rage, kills the hanyou. Midoriko, out of pity, transfers Kagome to her time, in the prestigious Ouran Academy halls. She meets the host club, before Haruhi joined, and the question her as to why she's there. She remebers Naraku, and Midoriko summons her back to the fuedal era. One year later, she returns._**

**_WARNING: This chapter may be too mature for some readers. If reader is 13 or younger, please skip this chapter, or read at your own risk._**

**_Chapter 11: Absence_**

**_Normal POV_**

Mori, for about half an hour, continued to fade in and out of consciousness. Everytime, he'd look over, and Kagome was there, sleeping in the chair next to him. But once Mori woke up fully... She wasn't there. Only a crisply folded note was left, resting gently on the chair. He picked it up, and unfolded it. Her delicate handwriting, precise as ever, was written neatly across the notebook page.

_'Mori,_

_If you're reading this, I'm obviously not there. I'm sorry, but... I need to disappear for a while. I need to sort things out, and there are things coming uncovered from my past that shouldn't be. I won't be at home, I won't be at the shrine, and I most certainly will not be attending school. Give the rest of the host club, especially Kyouya and Haruhi, my deepest apologies. I don't know how long I'll be away, but I promise to send mail adressed to the host club. :) Look forward to seeing you in the future!_

_~Kagome'_

__Mori was confused, to say the least.

Things are coming uncovered? Disappearing? What was goin on in Kagome's life?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Kagome, she was riding in a taxi to a place no one would find her: Her biological father's.<p>

When Kagome was 5, her father had left them for reasons unknown, except to Kagome's mother. She never forgave her husband for doing what he did. But he had given Kagome his address, just in case she ever needed his help.

Now, I bet you are so desperately wondering what this man, who I shall call Sasaru Hinawaru, did to make his family hate him so much. Well, all will be revealed in time. And for your information, he had his reasons for what he did, which will also be revealed later.

The taxi pulled up to a large estate, and Kagome and Kilala climbed out. She walked to the wooden gate, one of the huge large ones, like with dojos, and rung the bell. "Who the hell is it?" An old crabby voice rang out. "Sasaru." She said. The little screen next to the door popped on, and a tall, old man's eye was all that was seen.

"Ah! Has my darling daughter finally come to pay me a visit after, what, nearly twelve years?" She sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Sasaru. I need to talk to you. The incident is coming up. They found her." Sasaru pressed a button, and the gate opened. "Yes, yes... we mus deal with this quietly, Kagome. Come in, come in. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>After Sasaru invited his daughter inside, he had led her to a large room, and closed the blinds. "So she was found. Were the remains?" Kagome shook her head, her eyes closed in thought. "Mama never forgave you, you know. You knew she adored children." Sasaru nodded back. "I knew that, yes. After all, she nearly forced me to have you. But I did what had to be done. I may have been the first to test my theory, but I won't be the last."<p>

Kagome shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe you abducted children, and then injected them with radioactive elements. What did you think was going to happen, they were going to become superheroes?" A sadistic grin found it's way onto her father's face. "Not exactly. I had wanted to create a new breed of human kind; not male, not female. If I hadn;'t abducted those children, my sweet Kagome, I probably would have been forced to test you." She scoffed. "Figures someone as sadistic as you would murder his own child in the name of science."

He grinned maliciously. "Of course; I always was a madman. And, just because i feel like disgusting you further, i am going to explain my tests, from beginning to end, in excruciating detail." Kagome, annoyed, rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

"Well, as you well know, I first abducted a child. I tested a male first, his name was Haku. I took a huge syringe, fillled with a dangerously unhealthy dose of Promethium, and injected them. They screamed for hours on end, as the radioactive elements settled inside their weak, undeveloped bodies. Luckily, I was using a secret bunker underground. But most of them couldn't handle the elements, so they blew up into bits of hman organs and tissue.

So I continued to test. I buried al lthe remains in a huge pile, right next to the bunker. But one child, a female, 11 years of age, named Kisa, was different. She not only absorbed the Promethium, but it didn't affect her at all. So I used more radioactive elements on her. She absorbed them all, but none affected her like I needed them to. Finally, I got tired of her body not adjusting correctly. So I had my way with her, then killed her."

Kagome shook her head in disgust. "You did _that_ with a _child?_" He grinned again. "Of course I would. I always was a sick freak. Unfortunately, you got all your mother's traits."

"Anyway, father, I need a place to stay for a few weeks. I have a story, or two now, apparently, to get down. Do you have a place I coul stay?"

The old man stroked his imaginary beard, then a light bulb flashed above his head. "You attend Ouran Academy now, right? I have a small cottage, that no one knows about, right around that area. If you'd like, you can stay there as long as you need. But you're going to need to pay a rent, even if you are my daughter." Kagome nodded. "Thanks, Sasaru- I mean, Dad." And with that, she got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>And... cut! I know it's a little inappropriate, but it fit the story. Pleas review! And I'm SOOO sorry I took so long to update~!<strong>


	13. The Cottage in the Woods

****_Twisted Fate_****

****_Summary: Kagome begins to leave the camp to go to her secret love. Once Inuyasha finds out, he murders him, and Kagome in turn, blinded by rage, kills the hanyou. Midoriko, out of pity, transfers Kagome to her time, in the prestigious Ouran Academy halls. She meets the host club, before Haruhi joined, and the question her as to why she's there. She remebers Naraku, and Midoriko summons her back to the fuedal era. One year later, she returns._****

****_Chapter 12: The Cottage in the Woods_****

Kagome walked toward the small, yet homey cottage resting in the woods, within a 5-mile radius of her school. It looked comfortable, and it was secluded. The trees surrounding the area held a plentiful suppy of fruit; it was like the Fuedal Era all over again. She smiled sadly, and entered the cottage.

Setting her few bags down on a chair, she toured the rooms. There was the small living room, and the kitchen off to the left. The bedroom was in the far right corner, and the bathroom connected to it. Almost like a motel room. She walked into the kitchen, and opened the cupboards. There were small cans of non-perishable food: Veggies,fruits, so on and so forth. There was no TV or cable, but there was a large bookshelf stocked with books.

She walked into the bedroom, and immediately noticed the desk against the wall. It was made of a nice wood material, and looked sturdy. There was a fresh paper set up, and a pen next to it. Like the house itself knew she planned to write.

The bed looked nice, a double with soft pillows and a comforter. There was a trunk at the end of the bed, that had a lock on it. Hm.

There were old-time pictures hanging on the wall: The Scream, Mona Lisa, Starry Night or whatever it was called. They were nice, and added to the cozy feeling the cottage eminated. Kagome brought her things into the room, and stocked the small dresser with her clothes. She slipped on some capris and a tanktop, and went to the desk. Time to write to the others.

Sitting down, she brought pen to the paper, but no words had formed yet. Wait for it...

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Host Club,<em>

_It's Kagome. I'm fine, if that's what you're wondering. I just need time to sort out some personal matters. I'm really sorry, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'd tell you where I'm staying, but I must withhold that, for fear of you coming after , I'll write each of you something below, if you'd be so kind as to seek out your name._

_**Kyouya:** I know you're probably pissed at me, and I'm really sorry. But there are things with my father that have just resurfaced, as well as finding a simple way to explain to you what occured the other day. As I stated, I'm not completely sure when I'll be coming back, but I will know if you try to find me. I'm closer to you than you might think._

_**Haruhi: **Hey. I'm sorry for leaving you alone with the idiots, but I need some time. You know how that feels, right? But I'll be sure to send you a seperate letter explaining some things. Promise._

_**The Twins: **Oh, whatever will you do without me? Just kidding. I hope you guys are doing alright. Try and get along with other some more, alright? Promise me! ...Good. I wish I could give you guys a hug, but I can't... So it'll have to wait for a while, okay?_

_**Tamaki: **You're an idiot. But, I owe you an apology as well. I know things have been pretty confusing for your peanut-sized brain to absorb, but it'll only get worse from here on out. Are you prepared? I hope to see you again in the near future._

_**Honey: **Honey! I promise I'll bring you a cake when I come back. Whenever that may be. But no fear, little one, as I have left you a surprise at home. Ashley will present it to you after dinner. I hope you're okay without me there._

_And finally..._

_**Mori: **Um... Hi. I'm really sorry about just leaving that note to explain, and I wish I could explain further. But I fear some problems may arise, and I don't want you to be involved. If anything happens to me, I want you to promise to take care of yourself and Honey. Things are bad for me, right now, and they are only going to get worse. My father is about to get into legal trouble, most likely, and my mother and I will most likely get sucked into it somehow. But I can always visit, if you like. :)_

_Okay, guys. If you ever feel like writing to me, just drop the letters off at Sasaru Hinawaru's house. I'm paying him rent for where I'm staying. He'll give them to me. And I promise... I'll come back. I don't know when. And another thing I think it's time you all knew..._

_I'm a girl.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome, whose hand was cramping like mad, quickly sealed the letter and went into town. Dropping by the school, while classes were in session, she took the risk of slipping it under the door of Music Room 3. She quickly hid herself, and heard Honey find the letter. She heard the doors open, and saw a patch of blonde hair. Tamaki was looking outside for her.<p>

"You knitwit," she heard Kyouya, " she'd already be outside by now, most likely." The door closed. Just to tease them, she dashed outside, into view of their window. She walked slowly, only turning to look at the window once. She saw Tamaki, the twims and Honey pushing their faces against the glass, trying to see if she was really there. But she acted as if she didn't see them, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Next thing to do was to get a job to pay the rent. She walked into the first place that had a 'help wanted' sign, which happened to be a small bakery run by an old woman. She was quickly hired and set to work. The name of the place, Kiya's, sounded vaguely familiar.<p>

But it wasn't until Honey and the rest of the host club walked in that she remembered why.

This bakery was not only Honey's favorite, but also where Kyouya ordered the cakes and desserts from for the club. Squeking, she ducked behind the counter. Her point in leaving was to _avoid _them, not keep encountering them! She quietly signaled to Kiya, the owner, that she wasn't there. Kiya smiled that old knowing smile, and nodded.

Easedropping was a hard thing to avoid when you're in a position such as this, so this wasn't her fault. "Is Gome-chan ever coming back?" SHe heard Honey ask, probably all teary. "Yes, Honey, she mentioned that several times. But what bothers me is the fact that both you as well as Mori-senpai knew Kagome was a girl, but failed to communicate that fact to the rest of us."

"She asked us not to." Was Mori's short response, defending her as always. Sweet, sweet Mori. Kyouya almost seemed surprised to hear this. Almost. "Is that so? Well, it certainly would have been a valuable piece of information many times over the past few weeks." Kagome was surprised that Tamaki and the twins were silent. She could imagine Hikaru and Kaoru sharing a coffee, but Tamaki was probably deep in thought for the first time in his life.

Finally, he spoke. "Why?" He asked. "Why didn't my son- I mean, daughter want us to know?" There was a silence, and she figured Mori shrugged. "Gome-chan saw how you guys harassed Haruhi. Maybe she didn't want that." Honey advised humbly. She heard the taps of fingers hitting a keyboard, and knew Kyouya had his laptop.

."And Mori, I'm also now finding out that Kagome has been living with you and Honey, is that right?" She almost saw him nod in her head. "WHAT?" Now the old Tamaki was back. "I will not allow my daughter to stay in your house any longer! i will not stand for this! How did this happen?"

Honey explained. "Well, Takashi and I were driving home from school when we saw Gome-chan out in the rain with her cat. Her cat had been hurt when her shrine was broken into, and I offered for her to come stay with us. She didn't want to, at first, but relented after a minute." Tamaki was quiet, probably soaking this in. She just wanted to stand up and go sit with them, but ignored the temptation. Finally, after a long time of silence, the twins spoke.

"Well, it seems that Kaoru and I-"

"have a new toy!"

She facepalmed. "Kiya," She whispered. The woman came over and washed the marble just above her head, discreetly whispering back. "Yes, darling?" Kagome thought. "I'm going to make a run for it. Wish me luck," Kiya nodded, and moved away. Kagome steadied herself at the kitchen door. Forcing herself to be calm, she walked toward the door.

No one at the table noticed until she was 3 feet from the door. "It's Gome-chan!" Honey shouted, probably pointing. Instead of being obvious, Kagome simply forced herself to calmy walk outside. Once out the door, she slipped into the alley next to it. The club came tumbling out the door, racing around to find her.

After they all disappeared from sight, Kagome sighed in relief. Until she felt something jabbing herside, and a husky whisper was heard behind her. "Wallet. Now." The jabbing in her side, she quickly made out to be a gun. She was trembling, and he put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

In a half-thought out plan of escape, she bit his hand, causing him to withdraw for a moment. She twisted her body until she was facing him. She studied his face for a moment, before springing into action.

Grabbing the back of his neck, she twirled and twisted until he was on the ground. She pinned his arm behind him, completely forgeting about the gun inchis other hand. She pushed his head down so that she could see half of his face. He smirked, confusing her. Looking up, she saw the host club in the distance, charging at full speed. She reached out, yearning for them to come closer and help her, before a shot rang out. The host club had stopped, all wide-eyed.

Strangely, Kagome couldn't move. She willed herself to usher them closer, but it was no use. She looked down at her stomach, and saw the red splotch on her blue shirt. And then it all made sense. The pain came in waves, as she began to fall. The twins' ginger hair was the last thing she saw before the lights went out.

* * *

><p>Ooooh... DRAMATIC! What will happen? Will she die? Will she not? I'm not sure... Review!<p> 


	14. Confessions

****_Twisted Fate_****

****_Summary: Kagome begins to leave the camp to go to her secret love. Once Inuyasha finds out, he murders him, and Kagome in turn, blinded by rage, kills the hanyou. Midoriko, out of pity, transfers Kagome to her time, in the prestigious Ouran Academy halls. She meets the host club, before Haruhi joined, and the question her as to why she's there. She remebers Naraku, and Midoriko summons her back to the fuedal era. One year later, she returns._****

****_Chapter 13: Confessions_****

****Last Time...****

_Strangely, Kagome couldn't move. She willed herself to usher them closer, but it was no use. She looked down at her stomach, and saw the red splotch on her blue shirt. And then it all made sense. The pain came in waves, as she began to fall. The twins' ginger hair was the last thing she saw before the lights went out._

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

Kagome was fading in and out of consciousness, and saw only snippets of what went on. She heard the wailing of sirens... Jumbled, yet familiar voices reassuring her gently... a blinding white light piercing her mind as she's rushed down a long hall.

_"I love you..." _The words haunted her. He had said them to her... had he? Or was it a hallucination?

* * *

><p>Mori and the host club watched as their friend was rushed into surgery. "Will she be okay?" Haruhi asked, completely worried for her friend. Mori nodded, though he too was doubtful. Tamaki looked terrible. He was in utter shock, seeing his daughter get shot... He replayed her eyes wide with terror, staring at them, wishing they could help her... He winced, knowing he could've saved her. The twins stood deep in thought, holding each other for support.<p>

Honey, though seemingly calm outside, was panicking. Kyouya was the same, except to distract himself, he typed furiously on his laptop. His brows were furrowed both in concentration as well as concern. "Gome-chan..." Honey mumbled, tightly hugging Usa-chan. They all took a seat in the waiting hall, silence and fear overwhelming them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enter Dream Sequence<em>**

_Kagome, once again, woke up in a clearing. Her chest ached... That's right, she'd been shot. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, chuckling._

_"You can always find a way to get into trouble, can't you?" She laughed. "I suppose,"_

_She walked closer to him, and he wrapped his safe arms around her. She looked up into his face. "I miss you still, you know," He smiled. "I know, Kagome... I know." He brushed his nose against hers affectionately, then smiled devilishly. "So, he confessed, did he? What are you going to tell him when you're healed? You don't have much time til then, so I'd think quickly, Miko."_

_ She sighed, and snuggled into his chest. "Can't I enjoy these dreams without you nagging me consistently? I'm not sure, yet, and I know I need to think..."_

_He laughed. "You always were a procrastinator, weren't you? And though I enjoy these moments as well, I can't promise I can visit you so much after... never mind. But of course I have to bug you, it's my job."_

_She was confused. "After what?" Sesshomaru sighed. "I shouldn't tell you... But I guess I could reveal a little. Well, when you're a spirit demon like I am, you get special abilities. I, for one, can see the future. I know exactly who and when you're going to marry..." He paused, as if listening to something. Then he sighed. "I have to go, Kagome. I wasn't supposed to reveal that. I'm going to get chewed out, so if you'll excuse me," He stood, kissed her softly, and disappeared._

_"Sesshomaru..."_

_She hung around the clearing, hearing what the members were saying to her. She smiled slightly, as Mori spoke, but after him, her face went into shock._

**_End Dream Sequence_**

* * *

><p>Ater a while, the host club had all fallen asleep in their chairs. A doctor came out, clearing his throat and waking them. Honey bravely stood.<p>

"I-Is Gome-chan okay?" The doctor smiled down at him.

"Yes, Kagome-san is just fine. She's asleep now, but you can go see her if you like. It's one at a time, though," Honey, tears now freely spilling from his eyes, charged into the room. Mori watched, and smiled, knowing how much Honey had worried.

Honey approached the bed, and saw Kagome's sleeping form. He bounded up to her and grabbed her dangling hand. "Gome-chan!" He said, happily as he put Usa-chan on her lap. Her head fell to the side, and she groaned in her sleep. He finally examined her wound.

Her lower abdomen was bandaged and blood was soaking through. Now aware that she was alright, Honey bounded out, leaving her with his bunny. The twins went in next, allowed since they were, well, twins.

They both poked her face, and messed with her until even in her sleep she smiled. Grinning like fools, they went out, and Haruhi went in next.

She leaned against the side of the bed, and sighed. "Kagome... I'm glad you're okay. Losing my mom is one thing... Losing a big sister's another." She turned to face the sleeping girl. "As long as you wake up... I don't think I can handle them much longer..." She sighed, and went out.

Tamaki was next. He stepped carefully into the room, taking in her appearance. He walked to her side, and brushed the hair out of her face. Then he laughed. "God, Kagome, I'm so glad you're a girl. I thought I was gay, and it scared me, honestly," He chuckled again, and sighed happily. "I'm glad you're okay, Kagome. I really am." He studied her beautiful face, and took a risk. Leaning in, he gently kissed her. Blushing beat red, he pulled away and walked toward the door.

Just before he walked out, he heard her whisper, "Sesshomaru..." He sighed, and walked out. She'd never love him.

Mori went in next. He held her hand, and examined her face. "Hey," He said, shortly. He still wasn't much of a talker. "I, uh, hope you're okay," He said, and saw a vague happy smile grace her face. She could hear him, then. Not wanting to linger much longer, he kissed her forehead and left.

Kyouya was last.

He entered the room, his laptop under his arm. He stood next to her, watching her eyes move behind her eyelids. Who was she dreaming about? "Kagome. I hope you know that you still have a lot of explaining to do after you wake up." He almost saw her eyes roll. He chuckled. "You had us all worried, you know. Especially Haruhi and Honey." He looked out the window, and addd in a whisper, "And me." He sighed, and turned back to her.

"I know you can hear me, Kagome. So I'll say this. I've said it once, and I'll say it a million times if I must." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you."

And he walked out, leaving her there, shocked and wide awake now.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUN. Who did you think it was? I can't believe she has to choose... I would never. Anyway, R&amp;R!<p> 


	15. The Aftershock

**Twisted Fate**

******_Summary: Kagome begins to leave the camp to go to her secret love. Once Inuyasha finds out, he murders him, and Kagome in turn, blinded by rage, kills the hanyou. Midoriko, out of pity,****_ transfers Kagome to her time, in the prestigious Ouran Academy halls. She meets the host club, before Haruhi joined, and the question her as to why she's there. ****_She remembers Naraku, and Midoriko summons her back to the fuedal era. _****_****_************_****_****_One year later, she returns._****_****_******

******_****_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Inuyasha... TT^TT_****_****_******

******_****_****_Warning: There will be much cursing in this chapter. I thoroughly warn you._****_****_******

******_****_****_Chapter 14: The Aftershock_****_****_******

******_****_****_Last time..._****_****_******

_ "I know you can hear me, Kagome. So I'll say this. I've said it once, and I'll say it a million times if I must." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers._

_"I love you."_

_And he walked out, leaving her there, shocked and wide awake now._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Currently...<em>**

_'Holy Shit! What in the hottest fucking part of hell just happened?'_ Kagome thought to herself, as she lay wide eyed in her hospital bed. Kyouya just fucking confessed to her! And then walked out! How the hell was she going to deal with this? Not to mention... Her face turned even brighter red. Tamaki kissed her...

She then noticed Usa-chan resting on her lap. She smiled widely, and took the rabbit into her arms. But honestly... How was she to deal with all of this? Suddenly, she remembered that she was shot. Funny how that was the least of her worries, huh? SHe sighed heavily, then winced in pain. Damn, her abdomen hurt.

The doctor walked in, and was surprised to see her awake. His shock eventually faded into delight. "Oh, great. You're awake. Should I tell your friends-" She suddenly cut him off. "NO!" He looked at her, bewildered. SHe blushed in embarrassment. "I-I mean, there's no need to get their panties in a twist. I just woke up, after all..." She then considered something.

"Actually, can you send in Haruhi, the brown-haired girl? Ah, make it discreet, please. I don't want the others to know I'm awake." The doctor smiled politely and nodded, then walked out into the waiting room. He stood at the doorway, and called her attention. "Ah, Haruhi? Yes, I need to speak with you in private." The entire host club looked up, confused. What's happened? Why does he need to talk to her in private? Is something wrong?

Confused, Haruhi stood up and hesitantly walked over to him. Before entering Kagome's room, she turned to the host club, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, doctor?" She asked, once inside. "Higurashi-san has awoken and wished to speak with you. She asked me to keep it discreet," He explained, gesturing to the ebony-haired girl. Haruhi then looked over at Kagome, and sure enough, she was staring at her intently.

"Ahh, thank you, doctor. May we please have a moment?" THe doctor nodded politely. "Of course, Higurashi-san," And he stepped out.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Is something upsetting you?" Kagome looked at her smaller friend. "Oh Haruhi, I'm so confused. Tamaki kissed me, and Kyouya did too, and Honey's really sweet, and I was confessed to, and, and-" Haruhi stared at her incredulously, her jaw gracing the floor. "Wait, wait, wait. Back up a bit. Both Tamaki AND Kyouya _kissed_ you?"

Kagome nodded. "Does that bother you?" Haruhi turned crimson. "A little..." She mumbled, barely a whisper. "Oh la la~ Somebody likes Tamaki, doesn't she! I can use this for blackmail!" The implied brunette was red all over. "N-n-n-n-n-no I don't...!" Kagome snorted. "Psssssshhhhh, I can smell a lie a mile away."

Then there was silence, and an intense staring match. One side had a smug smirk on her face, while the other was completely and utterly embarrassed. Can you guess who is who?

And then the silence was broken by laughter from each girl. Tears danced in the corners of their eyes, as they held their stomachs. After a moment they wiped their eyes clear and sighed contently, sniffing. "So, back to your problems. How do you plan on dealing with them?" Haruhi asked. Kagome sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have the slightest idea. I don't love either of them, but I don't want to hurt their feelings. What do I do~!" She whined. Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well, who _do_ you love?" She asked. Automatically, a silhouette of a man formed in her mind. She smiled fondly, but it was gone as quick as it came. "I have no clue anymore. I used to be so sure of who it was... But there's been too much chaos going on in my life these past few weeks."

Haruhi went into deep thought. Then she re-emerged with a great idea. "I know! Once you're discharged, I'm going to take you out to Karuizawa with me for summer. How does that sound?" Kagome nodded excitedly. "That sounds really fun! I get discharged tonight, too! When are we going?"

"Well, summer starts in three days time. I guess we can leave that night!" "Kagome clapped her hands happily. "So, it's a deal!"

* * *

><p>Haruhi, still smiling, walked out of the room and back to the host club, who were staring at her intently. <strong>"What was that about?" <strong>The twins asked in unison. "Oh, he just wanted to talk to me about Kagome-chan's condition. Nothing much. So, who wants to go home now? Kagome's fine. We shouldn't bother her while she's asleep." The uneasiness suddenly increased tenfold. "I... I guess so." Honey chirped hesitantly.

Mori stood to go get Usa-chan, but Honey stopped him with a small smile. "Gome-chan needs him more than I do, Takashi. She can have Usa-chan for the night." Tamaki and the twins were moved to tears. As was Renge, who suddenly appeared. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "How touching! The comforting brother role, I see. Played well by Honey!" The twins suddenly looked at her.

**"Where did you even come from?" **They asked. She looked up, and sniffed. "I... don't know." She frowned. "The author must have put you here for a reason!" Tamaki exclaimed. A random chibi patient in the room with grey hair and a tea cup in hand suddenly grew to a normal size, and spoke. "Indeed she did. Lilac Wolf-sama brought Renge here because she is so emotional, and that was an emotional scene. That is all." And he deflated back into a chibi form, sipping his tea and chuckling cheerfully. **  
><strong>

Everyone blinked at the man, then returned their focus to Haruhi. "So, what do you suggest we do now?" Kyouya asked, adjusting his glasses. "Why don't we all just go home? It's been a long and exhausting day. We could all use the rest." Everyone nodded in agreement. They said their farewells, and parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? I thought it was kind of rambley, but I owe you guys an update. Reviews are appreciated! <strong>


	16. Karuizawa!

**Twisted Fate**

******_Summary: Kagome begins to leave the camp to go to her secret love. Once Inuyasha finds out, he murders him, and Kagome in turn, blinded by rage, kills the hanyou. Midoriko, out of pity,****_ transfers Kagome to her time, in the prestigious Ouran Academy halls. She meets the host club, before Haruhi joined, and they question her as to why she's there. ****_She remembers Naraku, and Midoriko summons her back to the fuedal era. _****_****_************_****_****_One year later, she returns._****_****_******

******_****_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Inuyasha... TT^TT_****_****_******

******_****_****_Author's Note: I really wanted to give you guys another update today, because you really deserve it. I had a lot of opurtunities today, as well. The majority of this was written at the library. :3 But, I hope you know I really aprreaciate all you're guys' waiting for me to post chapters. At one point, I had lost complete faith in this story, but the continued reviews helped me get my lazy butt in gear and give you more to read. So thank you, all of you._****_****_******

******_****_****_Chapter 15: Karuizawa_****_****_******

After Kagome had been discharged from the hospital, she immediately went back to Mori's. He and Honey could know she was discharged. She wasn't avoiding them.

She slowly pushed the door open, coming face to face with a darkened front room. The large split stairs that led to the second floors were invitingly tempting her to trudge along them and into her room, and to just sleep. She gladly wanted to.

So, she silently crept across the room, searching the shadows for any stray maids. None were discovered. She reached the stairs, and cheered quietly in triumph. With a grin on her face, she began to make her way up the stairs. About halfway up, she heard a door creak open from above her.

'_Crap,' _She thought quickly, trying to find a way to hide. It was late, and whoever it was would want an explanation. Out of options, she pressed herself against the wall and hoped for the best.

She slowed her breathing, and her heart pounded in her ears as time dragged on. Finally, a tall silhouette appeared at the top of the staircase. It was Mori.

He rubbed his tired eyes, and tried to focus on who it could be. Finally, his vision became useful and he knew by the piercing icy eyes. "K-Kagome?" He asked, the slee evident in his voice. He yawned, and looked at her. She looked so vulnerable.

Smiling gently, he gestured for her to come upstairs. Hesitantly, she obliged. When she reached the top, he looked at her with a caring expression. Then he pulled her into a hug.

Kagome was a bit stunned, but after a moment finally gave in. A small smile adorned her pale features, and she inhaled his comforting aroma. Caramel and a hint of jasmine. "Thanks, Mori. I appreciate your concern."

She untangled herself from his arms, and yawned deeply. The taller male offered his hand, and she gratefully accepted. He led her down the hall and into her room. She flopped down on her bed, and breathed in deeply. "Get some sleep." Mori said, before shutting her door gently. She sighed in content, and was out like a light.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kagome awoke with a start. A loud crash boomed from downstairs. What on earth was going on? She quickly hopped out of bed, and got dressed before rushing downstairs to the kitchen. Honey was panting, his arm in the position of had thrown something. He looked embarrased, yet enraged.<p>

She quickly looked where his arm was directing, and saw a large stain on the wall and maids cowereing in fear. "W-what happened?" Honey snapped his attention to her. "Gome-chan! Usa-chan is missing! I got mad, so I threw a teapot against the wall." Kqagome sweatdropped.

"Uhm, Honey... You gave Usa-chan to me yesterday, remember? I have him right here." She pulled the pink stuffed bunny out from behind her. Honey bounded over and cuddled him. "Usa-chan~! You came back~!" Everyone else in the room sweatdropped.

The ebony haired girl sighed, and began to clean up the mess, against the maids' protests. "I can handle it. I need to feel like I'm not a freeloader arond here, anyways," She began sweeping up the porcelain remains. Mori entered the room and looked down at her, puzzled.

He shrugged, and began to walk to his seat. Kagome was strange, let her do what she liked. Just as he was about to take a seat, a small cry came from Kagome. He looked over, and noticed she had cut her finger on one of the teapot pieces. He rolled his eyes, and strolled over.

Lifting her hand, he put the finger in question gently into his mouth, ridding it of the drop of blood. Kagome's eyes widened. "M-Mori-" He cut her off, "You hurt youself too much." She turned completely crimson, and began to stutter out an apology. With a bemused expression, he finally sat down.

Ashley brought out breakfast as soon as Kagome had finished cleaning up. It was a small bun filled with a pasty substance that tasted strangely like roses. "It's sweet!" Honey cried after the first bite. Ashley smiled and nodded. "Indeed, but it's actually very healthy. the bun has rosewater mixed into the dough, and the paste is roseberry jam. (A/N: I totally just made that berry up :3 If it's real, PM me about it!) Kagome-sama taught me the recipe a few weeks ago, and I just perfected it last night."

Mori's eyes traveled to Kagome with a questioning look. She was calmly and quietly taking bites of her bun. Without even opening her eyes or rupturing her peaceful expression, she nodded. "It's a recipe my grandmother taught me before she passed away. I thought you guys might enjoy it, and Ashley was desperate to learn some more recipes of mine." She stated after swallowing.

With that final statement, they ate breakfast in silence.

After the meal was finished, mori and Honey stood to go to school. Once they reached the door, Mori turned and looked at Kagome, as if to say, _'Are you coming?' _She shook her head. "Because of my injury, the chairman allowed me to stay home the remaining days until summer break." Mori's gaze lingered on her for a moment longer before he nodded slowly, and with a slightly sad expression, he turned and walked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At School<strong>_

Kyouya and Tamaki slowly walked out of their History class and headed for the host club, the same ebony haired girl on both of their minds. Class just wasn't the same without her, and everyone noticed. Plus the fact that both of these males had kissed Kagome just yesterday.

Together, the duo pushed the doors open to find a completely different scene than usual.

Haruhi was seated in a corner, silently sipping tea, although on the inside she was making a million plans for her and Kagome.

The twins were mostly the same, still up to their antics, but they had a little less energy today, as well.

Mori was laying on a couch, staring at the cieling deep in thought, and Honey was hugging Usa-chan to his chest and humming a song.

Tamaki got angry just by looking at everyone. Seconds ticked by silently, before he finally marched to the middle of the room. "All of you! Look at yourself," He began. Everyone's attention snapped to him, and they began to listen.

"We're all moping around like lost little lemmings. Whatever is wrong with you, you can't let it hold you back or tie you up. Be it grief, confusion or loss, is it really so bad that you can't abandon the thought of it for not even a day? Come on. Right now, we are going to open this host club, and we are going to treat these women with _respect. _I expect all of you to have _confidence. _To take _pride _in your abilities. Just because Kagome is in the hospital doesn't mean that we can't carry our own. She's alright, and so are we. So get your butts in gear so we can get this place up and running again!"

Everyone stared at him, knowing he was right. But then, they all came to another conclusion.

Kagome had become the glue that held them together as a family.

So, after Tamaki finished his kingly moment and the shock that he actually said something intelligent wore off, they set up the room and opened the doors just as he ordered.

And it was the best day they'd had so far.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

_****_Kagome buzzed around her room, packing for Karuizawa with Haruhi. She was extrememly excited for this vacation, and she really needed like a fool and humming a tune, she finished packing and got bored. So, she decided to go downstairs to talk with Ashley.

"Ashley~" She called in a singsong voice. "Where are you~?" A muffled shout of response came from the library. She pushed open the large wooden doors and entered the spacious room. "Where?" She called. "Over here, in the right corner," Ashley's voice rang out. She skipped along toward the cook, and found her with her nose buried in a cookbook, big surprise.

She sat in a green leather chair which was about a yard in front of a bookcase, and there were three others surrounding it. Off to the left there were chess tables set up, and a soft couch. She plopped down in the chair next to the blonde's. "Reading a cookbook, eh? Big shocker," Kagome stated, and they both giggled. "Yeah. If it wasn't already obvious, my dream is to be a professional cook, though at the position of maid, I doubt I'll ever get there." She sighed. Kagome patted her back.

"No worries, Ashley. I'm sure you''ll get there someday," She flashed the cook a smile, and said blonde smiled back. "Thank you, Kagome-sama. I appreciate you're support." Kagome 'tsk'ed. "Ashley. I've told you. Either call me 'Kagome', or 'Kagome-chan'. Alright?" Ashley smiled again and nodded. "Hai, Kagome-chan,"

Kagome nodded in approval. "Say, Ashley. What are you doing for summer?" She looked into the cook's blue eyes. "Uhm, I was just going to stay here and catch up on some reading. Why?" Kagome grinned widely. "Ne, ne, do you like Karuizawa?" Ashley, confused, nodded. "Would you like to come with me?" Her eyes grew wide as saucers. "I don't think Takashi-sama would approve-" Kagome cut her off. "If it makes you feel better, you could come as my personal maid," Ashley took this in consideration.

Finally, she agreed. "If I simply went as your friend, I would feel like I didn't deserve it. But I think I will feel more reassured if I come as your maid." Kagome's grin grew wider, if that was even possible. "Hurray! Haruhi is taking me to Karuizawa with her for summer, and now you can come along as well. We leave in 2 days! Start packing tonight, okay?" Ashley smiled and nodded. Just as they finished their conversation, they heard the undeniable creak of the front door opening.

"Ah, Mori and Honey are home. Shall we go notify them of our plans?" She took the cook's hand and pulled her out of the chair. Then she rushed out of the library and down the hall into the front room (more like front area), just in time to catch Mori and Honey heading up the stairs. "Ah, Mori! Honey!" She called. they turned their attention to her, and Honey's face instantly brightened.

"Gome-chan! I was looking for you~!" He hopped down to her. "What are you doing for summer? Do you want to come to Switzerland with Takashi and me?" He used the puppy dog eyes, and it took all her will to break from their trance. "Ah, Gomen Honey... Haruhi is taking me to Karuizawa for summer. Actually, we were just coming to talk to you about something." She stated, bringing their attention to Ashley. "I was wondering if Ashley could become my personal maid, possibly permanently."

Honey nodded furiously. "Sure! Gome-chan can hire Ashley-chan as her personal maid!" Mori, who had just now reached them, shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." Ashley bowed. "Arigato, Takashi-sama. Honey-sama." She rose, and turned to Kagome, squealing. "Thank you so much for this oppurtunity, Kagome-chan!" Said girl smiled back. "It's really no problem, Ashley. Now, go start packing! We leave in 2 days!" The cook ran up to her room, very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>And I think I'll stop it here. Damn, I'm on a roll! :D So, here you go. I think this one is kind of long... What do you think? Anyways, tell me your thoughts!<strong>

**~3 Lilac Wolf**


End file.
